Minecraft: Aether Rift
by Porkchops456
Summary: A group of very close teenage friends soon discover that there is more out there than their world when they find an injured teenager that crashed onto the surface. Now they must uncover the secrets of him while meeting new and old friends along the way. Thus uncovering the secrets of the universe.(Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Fantasy, Bloody, Anime-not cubed-)
1. Chapter 1: Populated Grasslands

**_Chapter 1: Populated Grasslands_**

**Blue's POV**

I walked out of my front iron door to see the sun rise above the horizon surpassing the oak trees. I stretched my arms with a sigh of relief, thinking what i was going to do today. I might go visit Archer or Zac depends on what they are doing. After I was done gazing upon the sunrise I walked inside of my house closing the iron door behind me. I thought about going into my lab and brew up some potions or read a book in my small library. I felt a rumble in my stomach and decided to fix up breakfast for myself. As I began frying up the eggs and adding some pork chops on the side I heard a knock on the front door, It was Archer (he has brown hair, pale skinned, wearing a grey t-shirt and whitish shorts and had his bow on his back) and Zac (who is also pale skinned, wearing his Black Jacket unzipped showing his black and dark grey striped pattern shirt, wearing blue jeans).

"Hey guys!" I said "Sup Blue" said Archer "Morning" Zac said following Archers greeting.

**Archer's POV**

As me and Zac walked in to Blue's house we talked about the usual things like saying if we should go hunt for more food, or create another mineshaft for minerals.

"Bah! We have been doing those things for like forever!I say we adventure, expand our map a bit" Zac blared out

To be honest that was one of the best ideas he came up with this month! We all agreed to explore, I went back into my cave home close to the summit of a small mountain and Zac went to his medium sized house. Conveniently we all lived only like 50-75 blocks away from each other. We packed up and met each other by the center plains that we marked with torches and a 2 by 2 smooth stone structure. Each of us packed a map that Blue copied and gave to me and Zac, some food, water bottles, torches, and of course our weapons. Blue and Zac have a default Iron sword, I had one too but I mostly use my trusty bow. "We should move west from here" Blue said looking at his compass and his map. All three of us started walking calmly as the sun moves in the other direction.

**Zac's POV**

This was really exciting! I couldn't wait to see what things lay ahead of us , Blue and Arty (is what we call Archer for short) had the same feeling. Hopefully we can encounter a volcano or maybe a Mushroom biome? The adventurous feeling fueled my body, "come on guys lets go double time!" I said. Blue chuckled "Typical Zac" he said with a happy smile.

"Hey Arty? Blue?" I said getting their attention

"Why do I feel that me and you guys are living in isolation, like with no one around?" I asked in a sad tone of voice

"well its best we keep it like that, there are dangerous people and things out there..." Blue replied.

"Besides there's a village about 300 blocks away from our houses remember?" Archer said.

" I know but it would be good to have some more company..."

"don't worry Zac, we've all felt that before, I occasionally still do" Blue said sadly

It fell silent for a few minutes, Blue was ahead of us but then suddenly stopped walking, me and Arty was wondering why he stopped and ran towards him to see what made him all struck up. I too was amazed at the sight and so was Arty. It was a beautiful hot spring on the side of a small hill with flowers surrounding the outskirts of the pool. Blue looked at both of us and smiled. He took off his shirt and started running towards the spring, Arty was already near about to enter the pool

"H-Hey! wait for me!" I said while running towards them almost slipping on the rocks

I walked in slowly into the hot springs feeling the tingle of the warm water upon my skin. Cringing at the pain of the steaming water I ruthlessly dived into the pool to get it over with, I was then surrounded my the feeling of hot clear liquid. Enjoying the feel I began swishing around making dance like moves in the water. The water felt relaxing and began to make me calm. I arose to the surface and bursted out with an "ahhh" I said out loud feeling the fresh air. I looked at Arty and Blue who looked at me with a " You asshole" face noticing that they were all soaked and even got some of our shirts wet from all my splashing. "hahaha whoops!" i said rubbing my head. They then resumed what they were doing.

**Blue's POV**

I was annoyed by Zac's splashing but then seeing how happy he was and Arty smiling trying to block out the splashes with his hands "Ugh your like a retarded squid Zac!" Archer said with a joking tone in his voice. We all settled down and resumed the calmness, warmness of the spring a few minutes longer. The sounds of nature filled my ears, birds chirping, tree leaves dancing to the wind, and the soft breeze that brush my skin. I was in a zen state, calm, relaxed, like it was my natural high, but I was blinded by the sounds of nature, losing track of time, for it was already nearing sun down.

"Shit!" Arty and Zac bounced up and looked at me surprised. "Its already nearing sundown!" we all scrambled and started to dry ourselves up with the extra towels we brought with us, I started wiping my medium long hair and i could see arty was already getting on his grey shirt and jacket. I finished putting on dark jeans and started to put on my black shirt with blue small blue designs then my black and purple sleeveless jacket. I finished dressing and so was Arty but then I saw Zac already dressed but just stood there. "Um...where the hell did our bags go?" he said

"What?" Arty said in disbelief "Yeah its not here, I swore are bags where right here" Me and Archer walked up to Zac and the bags where truly gone. We were defenseless, food-less, and had no way to navigate ourselves, I started to panic, but then interrupted to what archer said.

"T-There's tracks here"

"It was an animal?" Zac asked

"No...these are prints of someones shoe..."

**Authors Note: Hope you guys find this first chapter ok, I just started FanFiction and this is my first story. If you like romance with some fantasy action going on then stay tuned for this story! the next chapters will come out soon. I already have ideas in mind but feel free to say anything in the reviews, all suggestions are helpful, also tell your friends about this! -Porkchops456**


	2. Chapter 2: Innocent Thieves

_**Chapter**** 2: Innocent Thieves**_

**Sara's POV**

Slightly hurt, hungry, and so were my friends. Since I was better than anyone else in hunting I took it upon myself to go searching for anything I could find useful. Ripened fruit, medical herbs, something! Anything at all! I started searching even faster, panicking, thinking about me and my friends dying in this Notch forsaken forest. As I was searching frantically I didn't noticed where I was stepping causing me to trip over a small tree root. Falling face first, into the hot, crisp, light brown dirt. "Ugh" I stared struggling to get up then I noticed 3 bags to the left hand side of me about a yard away. I quickly got up rubbing the dirt off my face then ran towards the bags and started looking in one of them.

My face lit up with joy, looks like we aren't' dying here after all.

Running as fast as I can toward where Cupa, Lilith, and Andr were hiding, holding 3 bags filled to the zipper with the necessary supplies to survive, they weren't mine but I didn't care me and my friends were literally starving. Finally reaching my friends I smiled excitingly.

"What are you smiling stupidly about?" Lilith said with an annoyed face

"Oh you won't believe what I found" I said tossing one bag between Andr and Cupa and the other towards Lilith. They both unzipped their bags and looked in it with delight. Andr immediately grabbed a pumpkin pie and started chowing down, Cupa was eating the bread and Lilith was eating the steak. I decided to eat a pork chop and started to drink on a health potion.

Cupa cheered in happiness "I can eat this whole loaf of bread in seconds!"

**Andr's POV**

"Mmmmm" I managed to say when I snatched another bite from the pumpkin pie. I could see all my other friends chowing down on the food that Sara found. Seeing these bags I wondered who the original owners were. "Hey, Sara where did you find the three backpacks?" I asked nervously. "It was just on the ground randomly" she replied "why would it matter anyway?"

"Cause wouldn't you think the owners of these would start looking for them?" I said. We were in silence for a brief moment when Cupa broke the ice. "Hopefully they are dead or long forgotten their bags". Perhaps…but I couldn't shake the feeling. In the middle of my thoughts I heard leaves rustling, ahead of us.

We could all tell it wasn't a wild animal. I searched for the nearest weapon I could use to fend for myself. I grabbed a hard Oak wood chunk off of a tree, Cupa got behind me, Sara got out her bow, and Lilith broke the bottom end of a beer bottle that she was drinking out of, we and readied ourselves preparing for the worse, though I highly doubt that we were.

**Archer's POV**

Peeking through the lime green leaves I saw figures of people and our backpacks already ransacked! Blue was to the left of me crouching down at my level and Zac was further down. "Whats the plan, Blue" Zac whispered. "Im not to sure" Blue said while trying to see the people that took our supplies. "Who are they..." he whispered. "I dont know but I said we get the jump on them, surprise them while they are off guard" Zac suggested, he looked pumped ready to attack.

" I usually would attack from a distance but giving the circumstance we are in" I said while looking at Zac and Blue "I don't think that's a logical option"

"Guess its a surprise attack" Blue said giving a look at Zac with a smile. Zac smiled with a mischievous look. We moved in closer to our target trying to get there in a hurry but tried to not make any noise or that much rustle in the bushes. Sweat began trickling down my neck, not because of the summer heat but also because I was nervous and i could tell Blue was too, even Zac. I started thinking how I could die from this, the thieves might be some high class thugs or even worse, the Federation. The Federation is a corrupted, dark group of people that only care about themselves. They say they are peace loving, cares for the people, and the beauty of the land. Sadly many people join in the group, thinking it would be their sanctuary from the hostile mobs. Then next thing you know they are all put to slave labor and tortured if they aren't doing their job right. That's why Me, Blue and Zac wanted to move as far away as possible out of their radar. Hopeully they haven't found us yet...

We were about two feet away from the patch of flat grass where the thieves were hanging out. Blue looked at me and I nodded nervously as I readied my bow and arrow. He then looked at Zac who was unsheathing his iron dagger and gave a nod at Blue. Blue initiated a silent count down with his fingers.

3...2...1

We jumped out of the bushes. I looked at the figure standing a few feet away from me and pulled back the string on my bow with my arrow loaded. Using my peripheral I could see Blue with his iron sword and a splash potion ready to be thrown and Zac making his attack stance holding his dagger on his right hand. I focused my vision, and then was astonished at what I saw before my eyes. It was a girl, with a bow drawn back making the same stance as me readied to fire. I could feel my face change from determined, focused, concentrated, to a face expression of surprise, sudden beauty, I was pretty sure I was blushing because of what she was wearing really short shorts, with long light grey hair, wearing a top that left her stomach and the middle of her breasts exposed. She noticed my expression changed and lowered her bow, looking at with a surprised look as well. She looked the same age as looking at my friends and the other people who were also beautiful girls, looking the same age as us. Everyone'd already lowered their weapons thought I could see the girls had nothing to defend themselves with just broken bottles, and chunks of hard blocks.

"H-Hi" I managed to say with a sudden smile that I didnt know I was making until later. "Uh- hey" she said with a worried tone in her voice. "Don't worry were not here to hurt you" I said, ignoring the fact that we intentionally were going to. "I'm Archer but my friends call me Arty" I said cheerfully hoping to lower her tense level, which im pretty sure was high. "The names Sara!" she said with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you Sara, These are my friends Blue and Zac" I said pointing at both of them. They were gazing at the girls in front of them. Zac was looking a girl that has the same height as him wearing a grey jacket with black stripes on the arm parts, short shorts that is connected to long sock looking clothing that was also the same color scheme as her jacket, she has a unique purple hair and red eyes.

Blue was memorized by the tallest look girl who wore a black jacket covering over her shorts that you could only see the bottom rim, also wearing dark black thigh heightened socks and a black hat with purple ender eyes on them, I could see behind her was a girl that dressed similar to the tall one bu instead wore green clothing and her jacket is a hoodie with a creeper face on the top. Embarrassed by how they were acting I snapped my fingers hoping to think the girls thought we weren't perverts. But surprisingly the girls was staring back at them. The snap cracked the silence and everyone looked at me.

**Sara's POV**

Cupa, Lilith, and Andr looked at Archer then to me. I was giving them a look that gave a "don't screw this up" face. They understood, and noticed that I thought Archer was attractive. They smiled at me but the thing is we all know each other very well and we could read each others expressions, body language, and mood and notice how she was feeling, and right now I think we were basically adoring the looks of those 3 guys. Except for Cupa surprisingly. We all started to talk to each other about things and how we met. Lilith and Zac seamed to be hitting it off, Andr and Blue was talking to each other well, Cupa was budging into everyone's conversation as usual she could be annoying but she is pretty funny, and me and Archer was talking to. "Oh! let me help you with your cut on your leg" Archer said then grabbed some sort of medicinal cream out of Blue's backpack. "Oh no its ok im fi-" a good, cool, feeling was then spread onto my knee and thigh, relieving the pain of the cut "Aahhh..." I said then noticing what i said I instantly covered my mouth and started blushing. "O-oh that was embarrassing" I said removing my hand off my mouth. "Haha, its completely fine, quite cute honestly" Archer said with a joyfull smile. I felt good inside and not just because of the ease of my injury but also of him. His nice soft hands finally stopped rubbing my leg "There that should last until we bring you back to Blue's lab"

"Your bringing us with you?" I said in slight shock

"Well yeah, we cant just leave beautiful girls stranded, hurt, and hungry...that is if its ok with you"

"Yes! Please!" I said almost shouting in happiness "Alright then the sooner we get to Blue's lab the sooner you and your friends will get patched up" he replied. Archer then signaled The others that we were going to start going. He then helped me up, and then surprisingly carried be bridal side! My face was as red as lava and I looked at his brown eyes. I could see Lilith and Zac was doing the same thing but Lilith wasn't hurt on the leg. Andr and Blue was just walking side by side fairly close to each other continuing talking among themselves. I stuffed my face into Arty's grey shirt and drifted off to sleep. I ahve a good feeling about this.

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of the story! It is longer than the last one. I also had some difficulties describing the female characters from the Minecraft mod _Mob Talker_. But hope you guys like it! Tell your friends! -Porkchops456**


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Rush

_**Chapter 3: Monsters of the Night**_

**Cupa's POV**

I could see the smiles on everyone's face. Happiness filled the air, Pair by Pair. I felt so happy for my friends! I could just tell they liked each other, its like they found their perfect match. Except for me though, even though our newly met guys that we met are cute looking I don't "like, like" them. Its alright though I bet someone will see or notice me. But eh, I don't really care any way, It just gives me more ways to bug Lilith, Sara, and especially Andr.

I walked in the middle of the three couples, I could hear their conversation and I couldn't help but to just smile and laugh. Not just because its hilarious to hear the girls lie just to make their partner like them more, or to impress them, but to also feel happy for them. I was thinking when they will find that special guy in their lives, seamed late if you ask me! I could hear Andr and shadow talk about books and things.

"So what's favorite book?" Blue said, I overheard what he asked Andr and I immediately budged in and said "Oh that's an easy one! Andr likes those magazines with those guys that are nu-"an arm covered my mouth before I could finish. It was a baggy, black jacket sleeve, obviously Andr. I turned around and I could see Andr blushing "Shut up Cupa!" she yelled "Don't mess me up!" she said whispering into my ear. "Fine, lover girl" I replied in a whisper, I could see Blue rubbing the back part of his hair laughing. And Andr was just nervously laughing along, she then shot me an angry look, I smiled and winked back.

**Zac's POV**

I walked with Lilith with all the others. It seamed were close to the houses. I sighed in relief, it was only a couple hundred blocks ahead. Thank Notch! All this walking is killing my feet and legs, all I could feel was just numbness below my waist. I looked at Lilith top to bottom then back to the top, she is hot I must say. "I like your little band on your head with those spider like eyes on it" I managed to say, it was an awkward moment

"Haha Thanks" she replied with a smile. "I've always had it for some reason". Those circle thongs on her band was bright red reflecting off of the moonlight. It matched her star like red eyes… gorgeous. I was about to compliment her about another trait but then an arrow flew right pass my eyes. Time went in slow motion as I could see the arrow slowly move across my field of vision. The arrow looked poorly made and had jaggy flint tip, clearly a hostile mob arrow, a skeleton. The others noticed the arrow that almost hit my head. We looked around us, the monsters of the night has awakened.

We saw the Zombies and Skeletons appear out of the distant grey fog. I checked my watch, the meter was way passed the day and into the night, I looked up for confirmation and I could see the black sky lit up by the millions of stars that shined like crystals. How could I have not seen the night coming? And how did the others not see it too? I looked at Lilith for a quick moment and realized how pretty she looked with the stars reflection off her eyes. I shook my head to snap out of it. I realized we were just love struck, dammit, never thought I would feel this emotion. I guess there is a first for everything.

"Run!" Archer yelled. We all started running forward. "Were close to the midpoint!" Blue said between breaths. We continued to run with all the remaining energy we had. Archer and Sara was falling behind because of Sara's injury on her leg. "You guys keep running! I'll help Archer guys!" I yelled. "Ok! but don't you get hurt now!" Blue said yelling back. Hearing the yelling, Lilith stopped and turned around and came towards me. "what are you doing you need to go with Blue to get to safety!" I said "I aint leaving you behind, besides Sara is my friend" she said with a determined face. It seamed pointless to argue with her, "Fine" I replied "But be careful" Me and Lilith ran to Arty and Sara. Lilith helped up Sara and started to slightly jog towards the direction Blue, Andr and Cupa was running. " Go escort them, I'll try to hold them off!" I yelled at Arty while stabbing a zombie in the eye and ripping it out off his skull. "Right, watch yourself now" Arty then ran to Lilith and Sara.

I looked ahead off me. There was a few zombies and skeletons, too much for me to handle alone but I had to buy as much time as possible. I help my Iron short sword firmly in my hand and unsheathe my iron dagger that I made on my spare time. I noticed my blade was pretty beat up because of the previous run ins I had with the monsters. The durability of my weapons was low. I just ignored the fact and charged in duel wielding by blades right into the group. I stabbed two zombies simultaneously in the fore head and forced them down into the dirt. I then got up and slashed the one of them behind me right in the center, It stumbled back and I quickly shoved my dagger tight up its chin. The blood was allover my clothes and some got on my face even. A skeleton shot an arrow at me, I quickly dodge it and ran up to the mob and held on both sides of its ribs with a hand on each side and tore it in half. I then punched a Zombie temporarily knocking it out and did a two punch on another one making it falling to the ground, then kicked his head straight off. I stopped as soon I couldn't see another mob in sight, I was breathing hard, I then bend slightly downwards putting my hands on my knees. "I did it...finally" I said between breaths getting up. I then turned and walked two steps. Right there I felt a large spike of pain burst from my back, it was an arrow that punctured through my clothes and stabbed into my back. I turned to see a skeleton loading another arrow and started running to it feeling adrenaline surge in my body. I was immediately stopped by another arrow that hit my square in the side of my stomach. I resumed my rush, easily killing the skeleton by making a hard, solid fist and shoving it through the hole where his jaw was and it headed straight through its skull. The Skeleton fell apart and fell into pieces on the mud.

Feeling a sence of accomplishment and badassery was then short lived because of the sudden pain I felt in my body. I collapsed to the ground laying down there with a bunch of bone parts and dead bodies. "ughh...fuck" I said with a whisper. I began yelling, screaming, and cussing in pain. Blue can heal this I said to myself. With all my strength I got up moaning in pain. I must have look like a zombie, I chuckled at the thought but then laughing just made me feel more pain. I walked slowly towards the mid point. As i climbed the small hill I could see the small stone pillar surrounded with fences in a large circumference. The light shined bright from the Glowstone in the center and the torches on the fences. I walked slightly faster towards the midpoint feeling hope. Their is a medium sized house/ base that me, Blue, and Arty built just in case of emergency as a escape house, or a place to just hangout at. It is well maintained and very detailed. Looked like a mini mansion. Knowing Arty and Blue, I know they would have stayed there to wait for my return. I managed to open the fence gate and slammed it shut when I closed the gate, it was a close second, I could see the zombies tried to go through the gate but they were too dumb enough to know how to enter. I limped my way towards the door and tried knocking with my bloody knuckle

**Blue's POV**

I heard a faint knock on the door, I rushed to it as fast as I can hoping to see that it was Zac, everyone else was just sitting down In the back looking at the door and me. I opened up the door and saw Zac with blood on his face and looked weary. "Shit dude, you showed those mobs who's boss" I said joyfully. He looked at me and gave a small but weak smile, then out of no where he fell on his side on the ground and blood started to ooze out of him. I noticed two arrows punctured him on his back and front sides of his body. in an instant I carried him and brought him down to the emergency lab I had set up in the Midpoint house. I gave a quick look behind me I could see everyone's face in shock and fear. I laid him down on one of the lab tables and brought out my medical tools and potions. I used a numb shot so he couldnt feel that much of the pain. Even though I can work under pressure quite well, there are still things that just exceeds my limits. I started to sweat and my hands started to shake. I noticed everyone behind me watching...in fear, and filled with sadness, especially Lilith.

**Authors note: First action scene! Hope I did an ok job at describing the fight. The next chapter will come out quite soon. Dont forget to like and favorite to help the story, reviews are also well appreciated! Im still new at this guys so I need some suggestions, any way thanks for reading, Tell your friends! -Porkchops456**


	4. Chapter 4: Housing recovery

**Zac's POV**

I opened up my eyes, startled. I looked around the room, it was the Blue's Health lab in the house at the Midpoint. I saw everyone Lilith, Andr, Cupa, Blue, Sara, Archer, and- wait, what the fuck? I saw myself on the bed, very injured. If I could see myself then who the hell am I? Or am I just remembering what happened in a point of view where I could see everyone. My confusion snapped away when I saw Blue trying to fix me up, heal me. And everyone…they were panicking. Lilith was freaking out, her friends and Arty was trying to calm her down.

Seeing her freak out over me made me think that she really did like me, I had a thought that she liked me at first but then I thought it was only as a friend. I laughed at the thought, though I tried to but it seemed I couldn't speak for some reason. I tried to utter a word but I couldn't. Then Blue stepped back from my body, he was crying. My body looked pale, lifeless, like my soul had disappeared. Everyone noticed Blue as he just fell to the ground punching the marble floor. "No…No please it can't be true" Archer said with a shaky voice. "No! Guys I'm here! I'm alive!" I tried to say but it was no use. I tried literally yelling at the top of my lungs. No one heard me scream, no one could see me.

I yelled with all my effort but right in the middle of my cry for help my vision just turned to black. I realized my eyes were closed. I quickly opened them and took a scan of the room. Lab equipment, potions on the table, Iron block walls, it was Blue's lab at his house. With a sigh of relief I struggled to get up but I still managed. When I was sitting in the up right position I felt a jolt of pain in my gut area. I pulled my shirt off and I could see white bandages around my stomach section. I knew Blue could do it, he could heal anything, I think. I walked slowly to the stairs and climbed up to the wooden door. I could hear familiar voices, I then pushed open the door with my right hand and held my left and around my injury.

**Blue's POV**

I grabbed my mug and took a sip of my apple juice. When i'm worried or tense I like to drink different drinks of all sort of variety, this time it was apple juice for some reason. It was me and everyone in my living room just calmly talking. "How's your leg Sara?" "Oh its fine, it is getting better, I cant feel the pain as much" Sara said with a weak smile. "That's good, I'm sure the pain would go away in about a week" I said with a cheerful tone, trying to make her relax. Andr then walked to the living room from the kitchen, she sat right next to me, quite close. "Hey I just want to say thanks again for taking us in, no one really helped us like what you guys did. Zac even risked his life for us, I cant believe it". "Your more than welcome I replied. "Wait what do you mean no one helped you? Is it because your outcasts of the Feds?"

"Oh no, were not outcasts, its just…never mind"

I was about to ask what is it but then I saw her face, she had a sad expression and was looking down at the wooden floor, thinking…"Well hey you and your friends are welcome stay here for as long as you like, were quite a decent ways away from big cities and stuff" I said. She looked up and I could see her face lit up with glee. "Really?! Thank you so much!" she quickly moved over to my side of the couch and latched herself on to me giving a bear hug, the force knocked me backwards and I feel back, luckily the arm rest and the corner of the couch saved my head from colliding into the wall, I was in a laying back position and Andr was laying on top of me. Looking at us I blushed a little realizing how we were on the couch.

I looked behind Andr's shoulders and her hat and I could see Archer looking at me from his backless chair by the kitchen table smiling and giving me a two thumbs up. I looked and saw Cupa getting Sara's attention to look at us, both of them had a face expression of like seeing a cute puppy for the first time. Andr raised up a little and noticed how we were and looked at me in the eyes and saw me blushing. We gazed upon each other for a brief moment and then she slowly got off of me while giggling, I could see her face, beautiful, and red as a block of redstone. "Well I can see were all getting along nicely" said a familiar voice. I turned to see Zac with a smile and giving me a wink. Oh great he saw what happened. "Zac! Your finally up! how do you feel dude?" Arty said with excitement. " I feel a lot better, my gut is a bit sore but its nothing I can't handle" Zac replied.

"Thats good" I said "Just need to keep those bandages on for about a week" Zac nodded but then Lilith ran to him across the room and nearly tackled him and hugged him tightly. Zac made a little wincing noise and Lilith let go "Ah sorry 'bout that" Lilith said "Next time don't be so reckless"

"well knowing my personality, you know I'll always be reckless" with a joking tone but we all knew that he is always reckless. "Hey how long was I out?"

"Well its about noon-ish so i'd say you were out for the night and half of today" Archer replied. "whew alright we can still do some fun stuff!" Zac said while walking across the room and sat in a chair. " So what do you guys do around here?" Cupa asked "Oh I usually hunt" Arty said. "I read some books and mainly create potions" I said. "I like walking around and helping both of them" Zac said. "Yeah when you mean help, you mean scaring off a decent pig that I try to hunt down" Archer said. We all laughed for a bit. "But we also do fun stuff like going to our private beach, explore, adventure down caves, and all sorts of stuff" Zac added. "Private beach?! We should go there sometime!" Cupa said with joy. "Heck yeah!" Lilith said agreeing. "Im down" Sara said. Then Sara, Lilith, and Cupa looked at Andr who looked like she was uncomfortable. "Uh I dont know" Andr said mumbling. "Oh come on, how do you not like the beach?" Arty said. Cupa replied saying "That's because Andr is a-" she got interrupted by Sara covering her mouth.

**Sara's POV**

Goddammit Cupa! She almost spilled our secret! Last time she told someone our secret the whole village came after us. That's why we were running away for about a few weeks. "Shit Cupa! What did I say earlier? Don't tell them, we don't know if they are trust worthy yet even if they are I doubting to even tell" I whispered angrily. "Well were going to have to tell them sooner or later" Cupa whispered back. "Well I don't want to risk it, remember what happened at the village?"

"Yes I do, and I dont want to talk about it"

I stepped back and sat by Archer. I turned and saw everyone looking at me, I looked at Andr and Lilith, they just nodded their heads, that meant they understood what when down. "Whoa" Blue said "Um care to explai-" "Um no, sorry" I immediately said cutting him off, I didn't meant to its just that I was defensive that time. Luckily Blue understood and didn't ask anymore. I quickly looked at Archer with a serious face. "Hey don't worry about me, I a'int gonna ask" Archer said holding his hands up half way.

I eased up and started to relax. "Yo Blue got more of that apple juice" I asked politely. "Sure thing" Blue got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a mug.

"Thanks" I said mellowly looking blankly at the table. I could sense Archer was looking at me.

**Narrator's POV**

After the brief awkward moment everyone had fun. Eating and early dinner at Blue's house and having some apple juice,. They had conversations about a variety of sorts like where is a good fishing spot, or if there where any cats around, Cupa was scared of them and Andr absolutely loved them. Archer and Sara talked about bows and types of arrows, Blue was talking about different types of potions "I want to make a potion that makes people aroused" she said seductively to Blue "Heheh I don't know if there is a way to make them, but I'll bet there's recipe in my potion book, besides you wont need that" Blue said giving a wink. Andr looked away in shyness but she gave off a giggle and smiled. And Zac and Lilith was just teasing each other, insultingly and seductively. After the little gathering Blue, Archer, and Zac began building a biggish two story house for all four of the girls, the house is by the gravel pathway that connected through the midpoint, and the three of the guys houses. Archer planned to make a gravel path to the newly founded hot spring. Blue made the girls clothes matching every one of the girls color scheme, Bikini's, short shorts, sweaters, you name it, the girls were happy indeed. hard to believe all this was done in one night. As Andr, Sara, and Lilith watched the three guys work they noticed how hard working they were all for them. "Aren't they sweet" Andr said. "Yeah, and quite cute" Sara said. "Yeah, Cupa wouldn't know though" Lilith said chuckling. "Oh shut it with all that crap" Cupa said angrily. A Brief moment has past. "Um fellas? when should we tell them that we are actually mobs, you know monsters as they say" Andr said while seeing how Blue was working with Archer and Zac. "Ugh this is a heavy burden to carry" Lilith said "Maybe we shouldn't tell them" Sara interrupted "No, we should tell them but not now"

"Ok"

"Sounds good

"You guys can do it, just tell them I'm a Creeper"

...

**Archer's POV**

After a couple of hours we finally finished the house, we included all the basic needs, a Kitchen, 2 bathrooms, Washer and dryer, four bedrooms, all included with furniture. It was a good detailed house on the out side and inside. The house is made with a cobble stone frame with wooden walls, It also has windows filled with glass pains with some flower pots filled with flowers of different kinds, we also made a garden with roses, a small tree, and even a pool. It was kinda funny how their house was a lot more detailed with more stuff than ours. I wanted to make Sara and her friends comfortable in their home also I wanted to make Sara impressed with what Me and my friends built, and I guess Blue and Zac had the same idea but with their own individual crushes. In the middle feeling good about myself, I heard Sara behind me. "Hey Archer" I heard her say. I turned around and I saw her, still wearing those clothes that she wore before, very revealing I must say, It look like her top could just reveal her breasts any second! Sara then ran up to he gave me the warmest hug that I have ever felt. She gave me a quick smooch on the cheek. I was baffled, in shock, I didn't know how to react I was just filled up with joy. "Thanks" She said after with a low but sweet delicate voice, shy like. I try to say something but I could only utter some words. She found it funny and started laughing the best thing I could do was just laugh with her. I looked at Blue and Zac, They received the same thank you gift, aren't we lucky.

It was early morning. The air was cool, the breeze calm. I was just camping out on top one of the small mountains nearby my house. The view was magical, seeing how the sun rose up slowly out of the edge of the land, past the trees, slowly lighting up the overworld. I could see all of our houses from up here. It was peaceful, early birds chirping, and the wind gusting. I closed my eyes and laid down onto the soft green grass. The sounds of nature always calms me down...A noise suddenly exploded through the world. It made me get up quickly and look around me, Nothing. I focused my attention in the sky, the sight gave me the haunted chills. It a streak of flame flowing from a big circular wave that was expanding and dispersing, that must have been the explosion. Some thing crashed through the Earth's atmosphere. I predicted its crashing sight and I started to run towards it. I heard another big explosion toward the direction it was going. It landed...

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, but here is the next chapter, (Finally!). The introductory chapters of the main characters are done, though there will be more characters coming in to the series. Thanks for staying in! Tell your friends! -Porkchops456 **


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening and Weird Food

**Blue's POV**

It was a calm morning until that damn explosion woke me up. What the fuck was that? I ran out the door and I looked around, the birds flee from their trees looking at them led me to look at the sky. The sky was blue but with the red flame streak of hell cracked the skies perfect look. I ran to check on everyone else. First I ran to the girl's house since it was closest to my house. All four of them were outside looking at the sky. "Hey guys you alright?" I asked between breathing heavily

"Yeah were ok but what the shit is that?" Cupa replied

"I'm not so sure could be a meteor, I'm going to check on the others you guys sit tight" I then darted for Zac's house. I ran past the trees and the wild animals running in the other direction. The running animals made me tense up. So I took out my sword, not knowing to expect. I tried to tell myself that I was over thinking it and it might just be a regular meteor but for some reason I was worried, nothing dropped out of the sky that big.

I was only about ¾ away from Zac's house when I immediately stopped and saw him in the distance through the forest, he noticed me too. We ran towards each other quickly, it seems he could run well and his stamina has gone normal. When we both reached each other we both looked up at the sky, the fame was fading but was still visible. I looked back at him "You good?" I asked

"Yeah I feel much better, must be the potion of regeneration" He replied "I went to Archer's house but he wasn't there. How is Lilith and the others?" "Don't worry they are doing fine I told then to just stay at the house. Though we should go after Archer he probably went towards the crash site. You know how he is"

"Yeah let's go" We rushed to the site, following the ember line in the sky. I noticed smoke ahead and pointed out to Zac. We finally reached the scorched site of the crashed object; the green grass has turned into burnt crispy blades of what used to be life. I heard someone calling our names in a whisper. It was Archer hiding behind a bunch of two block tall grass. We sprinted silently and carefully over to where Archer was hiding.

"Why are you hiding? What's going on Arty?" Zac whispered.

"Look" Archer sifted his head in the direction of the small crater. There was a man; he was armored in some sort of material. It had dark black spikes on it and the armor was black on the outside but the crevasses and jags was illuminating red. But he didn't have a helmet, he had dark black hair and his skin was tan with tattoos on his neck that looked like it stretched down to his body. He was standing about as couple of feet away from the hole. "Looks like I win this round, shame, I thought you was as good as they say you are. Well see you later, weakling" the mysterious man said in a low growl voice. He vanished leaving a poof of black smoke, he disappeared!

"Good thing he's gone, I don't think we would even damage him" Zac uttered out. It was true the man also had a long sword that was had jags and looked razor sharp. "Yeah and that sword looks like it can cut through my iron armor like nothing" I said. "Well hopefully he doesn't come back, he doesn't seem too friendly, lets go take a look at what's inside that crater, the coast is clear" Archer then stood up and so did we. We walked slowly to the hole checking our surroundings. When we reached the the hole we were all shocked at what we found, "I-Its a guy!" Zac said in surprise. He was wearing Angelic like clothes it was burnt yet his baggy, wavy pants and his shirt and jacket was smooth silky looking. It was mostly white but it had green straight lines going horizontal and vertical, It looked futuristic, out of this world. His hair is dark black and short and spiked up in the front. He was badly wounded, bruises, cuts, and worst of all a stab wound in his arm. "Is he dead?" Archer asked after a few moments. I went down in the small hole and examined his body, he even looked more worse up close . I placed my hand on the side of his neck. I felt a beat! It was faint but he is still alive. "This guy is still alive!" I yelled. Zac and Archer came down and helped me carry him out of the hole. Surprisingly all four of the girls was there. "We need to get this guy back to my lab"

"It looks like he's the same age as us but what if he is hostile and tries to kill us" Zac asked. "I don't know but I think he will be alright, I mean look at him he looks angelic and shit. Come on lets go."

The girls noticed us and walked towards us. "Oh my who's the hot guy!" Cupa asked. "We don't know, he's the one that crash through the Earth's atmosphere" Zac replied. It was about a 10 minute walk back to my house. Cupa, Lilith, Andr, and Sara decided to go back to their house. We arrived at my house and we carefully maneuvered through the furniture and down the stairs. The gently laid him down on one of the tables. "You think you can fix him like how you fixed me?" Zac asked. "We will see" I said. I sounded unsure.

**Zac's POV**

It has been about a half an hour seeing Blue scramble around the lab trying to fix this guy. What's his deal? And that guy in Black armor, he doesn't seem to friendly, or even human. "Blue, you think we are getting in to something that's way over our heads?" I asked. "I'm clueless right now Zac, but maybe if we fix this guy up he can tell us" Blue replied while looking through some drawers and cabinets. I looked over to Archer when he suddenly moved over to the corner all and leaned against it. "It seamed those two were fighting" he then said. "Perhaps we should have left him maybe"

"You know how I am Archer" Blue said

"Yeah I know, always looking to help people" Archer said annoyed. "Well sometimes" he then said with a smile.

Blue was injecting shots and putting on some cream of some sort and doing other stuff that me and Archer have no idea what he was doing. After a moment he stopped and leaned back on a counter and took off his white gloves that had some blood on them. He pinched above his nose, he looked frustrated. I was about to say something but I got distracted by an illuminating glow leaking out of one of lab's drawers. He noticed it too and Archer did as well. "Blue, what is that?" Blue ignored me and walked to the drawer and pulled out an apple, but it was golden and shining. The strange apple was also surroundede by some purple aurora. It took me a second but I recognize the item. "Hey isn't that the weird apple thing that we found?" I asked Blue. Blue continued looking at the apple then he finally spoke. "Yes, remember? We found it at that weird ruined castle." Archer got up and moved next to Blue. "Yeah, that castle must have been from the heavens or something cause it was beautiful and it didn't look like those other ruined buildings that we have seen before" Archer said. He was talking about these tall buildings that were broken and ruined that we found a while back. Some were skyscrapers and some were low. And the ground around them have cracked pavement and roads made out of this black hard rock, but it wasn't obsidian. Could have been an ancient civilization or something. "Weird, I don't remember this think glowing before" Blue said. he started walking around doing things but when he walked close to the injured guy on the table the glow intensified. We all noticed turning our heads to the apple.

Blue walked up to the bed and the apple was glowing really bright, brighter than glowstone. Blue looked at the apple then at the man then back to apple. He took a small pair of unused surgery scissors and cut an extremely small piece. He held the small piece with some small grabbers and then dropped it into the guys mouth. The gloom of the piece still glowed through the mouth then it faded until it was no longer visible. After a few seconds the same bright light lit up inside of his body then it just shut off. Blue stepped to the body moved some of the clothing. Blue gasped and starred. "what is it?" Archer asked in response. "His wounds are healed!" Blue said with exclamation. I got up and joined them and saw that it was true. His skin color changed from really pale to light tan. We were shocked the golden apple heals! His body started to make little movements. Blue started doing check ups like checking his pulse and body temperature. "His vitals are normal, he seems to be healed up" Blue said returning his focus to us. We all looked at each other and then looked back down. His eye lids began twitching and finally it pealed back revealed his bright light blue eyes.

**Pixel's POV**

I peeled open my eyes to see a very bright room, with light sources, well made out of pure light. I got up from the soft fluffy white bed. When I set my two feet on the ground I jumped back on to the bed because I saw that the ground was just white clouds. "What the" I whispered to myself. I carefully set my feel on the clouds again. Weird, it felt like a marble floor. A white outline of a man randomly appeared and started walking to me. As he walled I saw his body slowly appeared and I finally see his whole body and clothes. He was a big man wearing a black suit with a black round hat with a belt on it. "Well what are you doing up here boy?" he spoke. "U-Um I dont know sir, uh what is going on?" I asked. He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke again "Heh I know this all seems confusing and dont know what is going on but don't worry, you will understand everything soon my son" He spoke god like. "Wait where am-"

"Oh come now, your new story awaits, Pixel" _Huh? He knows my name, wait, how do I know that that is my name?_ " Besides I have a feeling we will meet again soon. With his other hand he snapped his fingers and the cloud floor that I was standing on had vanished yet I was still standing. I could see a world with green grass, beautiful trees, and nature. But also a house with four guys inside, three of them were looking at one guy on a be- thats me! The man took his hand off my shoulder. As soon as he did that I fell through the hole. I was falling through the sky. I can see the green grassy ground getting closer but I noticed my path was aimed toward the house. The air whistled through my ear and I felt like I was going to scream but I didn't, I felt comfortable. But as the roof of the house came really close I closed my eyes to expect me crashing through. I was closing my eyes tightly trying to ignore everything. Then the mans voice spoke to me in my mind. "You're not in a dream...time to wake up". I opened my eyes to see myself in a bed and saw the three men that was in the house that I saw, looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6: Memory Loss

**Blue's POV**

I grabbed a four mugs and poured hot cocoa in all of them. I walked over to Zac, and Archer. They were talking to our guest. I passed out all the beverages and sat down on a chair near them. "His name is Pixel" Archer told me when I sat down. "Pixel huh, what brings you here?" Pixel looked down at the floor then finally looked up making eye contact. "That's just it" he said "I don't know". "Sounds like a case of amnesia." Archer said

"Ugh don't even remind me of that game" Zac blurred out

"Uh…wha-?"

"Ahem, so you don't remember crashing down into the Earth?" I asked. "Whoa that happened? Must've looked pretty awesome" he said. "It did actually, fucking awesome" Zac muttered. Fascinating, this Pixel character is quite the unique one. He seems human like us but somewhat more. I must take note of this. Pixel then took a long slurp of his cocoa. "Mmmm… whatever this is, its delicious!"

"What never had hot cocoa before?" Zac said drinking the rest of his. "No I haven't, or at least I don't remember tasting this." Pixel replied. Once everyone was finished I grabbed all the empty cups and placed them in the sink. My mind was all mushed up of ideas and thoughts, I must find out his origin, where he came, what he is. But in the meantime ill just treat him the way how I treat new friends, kindness :P

**Archer's POV**

I knew that Blue was already on the case of trying to figure out where Pixel came from and what he is, but that doesn't mean that I get to as well. I don't trust Pixel 100% yet. I would have to observe him, carefully. Right in the middle of my thoughts Zac nudged me and said "Um, where did Pixel go?". I jumped up and looked around, he was gone. I shouted at Blue across the room "Blue! Pixel is gone!" Blue ran out of the kitchen "What? Let's go find him!" We all rushed out the door and I noticed his foot prints in the ground. He didn't go that far, we could still catch him. I ran in the direction of the footprints and Zac and Blue followed right along. Luckily the footprints lead to a plains biome and as we walked over the hill we could see Pixel walking slowly across the vast plains. "Yo! Pixel! Wait Up!" Zac yelled running towards him while we tagged along side of him.

Pixel turned and saw us running towards him, he just stood there looking at us. When we caught up Blue blurred out "Why did you leave?" followed by Zac "Yeah, what happened? Did we scare you off or something?" Pixel slowly looked away and looked to the sun set on the horizon. After a couple of seconds he finally managed to say something. "Its just that I felt Ive caused you guys to much trouble for today, you know budging in, interrupting your guys lives and such" The three of us looked at each other and looked back at Pixel. "Dude, you didn't ruin our lives, you actually made it more exciting I mean like now we have an actual objective, to find out who you are and what you are, right guys?" Zac said. " I concur, I would like to learn more about you Pixel and maybe analyze you perhaps…Maybe?" Blue said. I finally agreed but I had to keep an eye on this guy. "I guess you can stay for a bit" I said. I had one of those weird bad feelings, and I dont take that lightly.

"Come on its sun down, we should get back before the monsters of the night wakes up" Blue said walking back. We all back tracked the way we came. "Monsters of the night?" Pixel asked as we walked. "Oh yeah, when its night these monsters come out and they want to kill us, so yeah" Zac explained. "Well Im not to excited to meet them" Pixel replied. "Of im sure you'll encounter them soon, they also live in caves too." I said trying to 'comfort' him. "Well I would also would know who and what I am as well, it seems I am as clueless as you guys" Pixel said. "Yeah, but I noticed something strange about you Pixel, I mean you crashing through like a meteor is already strange enough. Like just look at your clothes, I haven't seen anything like it, its like your an angel of something." Blue said. Pixel then looked at himself and touched his clothes and felt the fabric. Zac then too felt it "Hmm... oh yeah that feels good, just mind the burnt marks, the teared holes, and the blood splatters."

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you, you were in a fight with some guy and it seems like you almost died from it." Pixel looked up with a confusion "A fight?" He asked. "Yes, when you crashed down there was this guy that followed you and it seams like he was the one to have caused you to crash into this world" I said. "Then I must get prepared" Pixel said. "prepared for what?" "Any other dangers that come this way, I dont want them or it harming my new friends" Pixel said confidently. "Well we have a forge where you can create tools and weapons, a farm for food, and we even have our own individual houses." Blue said. "Oh speaking of houses, tomorrow you should go meet the others I can take you myself" Zac said.

_**Meanwhile back at the Girl's House**_

**Cupa's POV**

Bleehhh. This sucks. Andr and Lilith are all like "Oh he's so cute" and "His eyes are soooo beautiful". Damn it really gets annoying when you hear it like 60 times every hour. I walked back an forth throughout the house going upstairs and downstairs. My only company is Sara, at least she is not acting all love struck and stupid. Though she is constantly worrying about out little secret how we are human/Monster of the night hybrids n' such. Were all worried about it but it seams that Sara is the most , I will mostly let Sara and the others handle it. Since they have their perfect boyfriends and all. Though there is one thing that has been one my mind. That guy that crashed here, hehe I wonder if hot looking guys always crash here, I ain't even mad. But in the mean time ill just walk up to Sara and see what she's doing in her room, cause usually that's where she is. Better to talk to someone than to stay in living room and listen to my annoying sisters.

**Sara's POV**

I walked back a few paces holding my bow tightly in my hand. I could feel the wood of the bow, its old. Thats why Im testing it. I quickly turned around and draw the sting back with my arrow loaded, and released. I heard the sound of the arrow fly in a swift and precisely hit the small red dot at the center of my target that I made out of hay. I walked to retrieve the arrow but something made me stop. There was a hole that was where there was the center red dot was. I looked through and I can see the arrow, it went right stuck in to the wooden support beam in the back that was attached for the target. Due to the piercing of the wooden beam the target collapsed. I walked away from the target and leaned on the tree, I stick a straw of hey in to my mouth. I crossed my arms in frustration. My mind, my thoughts, my feelings, its like one thing is saying something and the other is completely opposing it.

"Dang something must have ticked you off or..." Cupa said walking out of the front door."I thought you were in your room, but I saw you outside" I could tell she saw the whole thing. "Oh hey Coup (nickname) yeah I decided to just get a bit of fresh air. I guess iv'e been messed up a bit lately". I got off the tree and walked toward her. She was busy playing with the broken target. "Why you out here at night, you know the mobs scare the shit out of you" I said. I took the straw off and flicked it aside. "Yeah well I saw you outside and just wanted to talk you know" She replied. "And well, I don't know. I guess recently I have been feeling weird." She walked off and sat down on the grass. I walked over and stood near her. "Dont worry, i'll be fine its just a new life. I dont know how long this one would be but its what we have now. I know we have been moving, changing the circumstances and stuff but we will be together. Besides." I knelt down to her. " We got new friends. And I think Andr and Lilith have grown quite a fondness for two of those individuals"

"Yeah well, you too" Cupa said. I can tell this was all because of jealousy. "Yeah I know, I do like Archer a bit but still there is that one dude that fell from the sky, maybe you can 'talk' to him" I said to Cupa giving her a wink. She lit up like a firework. "Sweet! Lets go to bed already!" Cupa ran back inside the house and I could hear her running up the stairs. I sighed and proceeded to the door when I heard the familiar growl of an undead. I quickly draw my bow and fired off my last arrow. The arrow shot right through its head causing him to be decapitated. The release of the shot caused my bow to break hearing the string snap and the wooden particles flow past my face.

"Hmmph I walked away back to the door. I could hear the dying sound of the zombie as it finally and slowly decays. I couldn't help but to smirk. Looks like I need a new bow.

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 6! Looks like a new character has entered our little story here. We will see how this turn out. Like n' stuff for new chapters and to help support the story! And by all means, Tell your friends!(Please :D) -Porkchops456**


	7. Chapter 7: An Introduction

**Archer's POV**

The usual sounds woke me up this morning. The birds singing its morning songs and leaves rustling by the clam wind. I grabbed my bow, took some arrows, and headed out the door while chewing on some toast. I decided to take a walk around the known areas that me and the others have explored. Maybe I'll get lucky and find some game along the way.

My life was simple but sometimes I wish there was some sort of adventure. The most exciting thing that has ever happened was Pixel coming here. But still yet that doesn't mean that I can't do my usual things. When I was walking through the forest I heard Zac and Pixel talking. "So we found them all alone. They are so sweet and beautiful though. Especially this one named Lilith, damn dude I think I'm in love or something. I think I'm going to make a move on her you know." I heard Zac said. Meh, walk around and do the usual stuff I do, or have some company and see Sara again. I think I know which one I'm going to do. "Hey guys! Wait Up!" I yelled.

**Zac's POV**

I heard Arty in the back. I turned around to see him running with his bow. "Hey Archer, what got lost in the woods?" I said sarcastically "Ha…Ha…Ha" He said finally reaching us. "These females that you speak of, they seem delightful!" Pixel said looking at both of us. "Oh they are, my eyes are set upon Sara, *cough, cough* not that I like her or anything. I just think that she is a pretty good marksman with a bow." Archer said.

"Yeah, Riiiiiight" I replied. "You know, Cupa doesn't have anyone to spend some quality time with, if you know what I mean". I nudged Pixel and gave him a wink. "So Cupa is the one that wears green, you said?" Pixel asked. "Yes, a green jacket, she not so bad looking too". We continued our walk to the house, and Archer was shooting his arrows at nearby animals. "Oh dang! I must say, nice shot!" Pixel commented on Archer's kill. "Compliments aren't going to feed these mouths" Archer said in seems to be frustration.

Pixel staggered back due to the comment. "Oh sorry to-" I stopped him before he could make things worse. I understood Archer's personality. He doesn't work well with newly met people. On the other hand I do. "Don't bother Archer when he is in his hunting mood, He can be a real sour candy at times but once you get to know him better he'll warm up to ya" I whispered to Pixel. We continued walking. It was kinda awkward but at least we made it. I knocked on the front door. "Helloooo! It's me Zac! I brought Archer and our new guy here!" Andr, Sara, and Lilith was by the door. Andr opened the door with Sara and Lilith right behind them. "Hey guys! Welcome back." Andr said. "Sup Andr, Lilith. Hey Sara" Archer said, I can tell he gave off a wink cause he usually does that stuff.

"Ah, right before I we move on I'd like to introduce our new guest!" I said. Archer moved aside to show Pixels back, he was probably looking at the trees. "This fellows name is Pixel" Pixel turned around and gave a subtle greeting. "Hey" his voice was calm. The sun light had a perfect angle. And gust of wind came at the right time, making his hair flow, and his clothes drag with the wind. Hell, best first impression ive seen, and it also looks like he didn't do it on purpose. Notch must've timed everything right.

_Notch:I kinda did lol._

I faced back to the gals and I saw their face expressions. If I had to describe it, jaw dropping. I couldn't help myself to just smile and chuckle. Their noses must have been fillin' up with blood I thought to myself laughing on the inside. I do admit, Pixel seems like he should be a model or in a fashion show or something. "whooaa..." I heard Andr said quietly. "Oh my..." Lilith said with little stutters. And Sara was wide eyed with amazement. I didnt really care that Lilith amazed on how 'cute' Pixel looked cause I mean if I had to say anything about the other girls, she would get mad at me. She already slapped me once for commenting on Sara's attire *whistles in head*. "Ahem shall we come in?" Archer asked breaking the girls gaze at Pixel. "Oh right! Come on in." Lilith said still looking at Pixel.

"Ah geez did I say something to get them interlock a gaze-full stare?" Pixel asked me. "Haha, nah they just think your hot is all, they did that to us when we first met them" I said giving a playful slap on the back.

**Pixel's POV**

As I sat down, all the three females sat right next to me on the couch. Hmm...they seem friendly. I wasent sure if they think I was hot or something, maybe it was just Zac trolling me. "Sooooo, where you from?" asked one of them.

"What do you like to do for fun?" asked another.

It was just constant questions asking back to back. Most of them or I should say all of them I didnt know how to answer cause I didnt know what to say. Mine as well tell them my story, a short version. "well you see, I lost a big chunk of my memory when I fell. I dont know many things, and the worst part...I dont even know myself" I said with a sad tone.

"AWWwww..." they all simultaneously said. Andr and Lilith hugged both of my arms one on the other. "Well, thats tragic. Hey Archer, Zac! can you fetch us some drinks, I have a feeling it would be a long talking session" Sara said as she got up and sat in the second couch in front of me. Archer grumbled and grabbed a bunch of cups. "Hehe sure thing!" Zac said while he opened up the refrigerator and grabbing a jug of orange juice. "Heh such a jolly guy that Zac" I said. "Eh he could be annoying like Cupa" Andr said looking at the kitchen where Zac and Archer was. "Hey! he's just being friendly!" Lilith shouted, countering Andr. Soon after a little fight broke out between Lilith and Andr. "Whoa! hey, hey! Calm down! this argument is pointless!" Sara said holding off Lilith and Sara. It calmed down when Zac yelled out "Get you Orange juices here! Nice and cold!" We all received ont juices and started to talk among ourselves. In the middle of out conversations the one named Cupa walked down from upstairs. "Morning Cupa!" everyone said. She looked amazing, her bright titian hair flowed. And what she was wearing made me like her even more. She was wearing a jacket with her hoodie off. Her short shorts, looked like pajamas but I did not care. And her cute little green socks.

She was rubbing her eyes "Morning everyone" she said in a mellow voice. Then when she stopped rubbing, her eye lids retracted showing her amber colored eyes. It was not long until she looked at me. Her eyes widened and looked directly at me. She started to blush and looked down at herself. "Hey there" I said friendly. She looked back up to be, "I...u-um" she managed to say and ran back up stairs. Ah shit. "Oh u-um. Aw man was it something I said?" I asked out loud. Sare, Andr, and Lilith were laughing. "Hehe no it wasn't you Pixel, its just that she wanted to see you and she wanted to do it wearing her best clothes." Sara said. "Yeah, and I guess she was not expecting you to see her in her sleep ware" Andr said.

"Oh Zac and Archer. I was meaning to ask you, where is Blue?" Andr asked. "He's probably in his laboratory doing some science, or chemistry, or alchm- oh I dont know" Archer replied. We continued talking about other stuff. Like "did it hurt when you fell from heaven Pixel? Cause judging from that big explosion it looked like it did!" Lilith said which made us all laugh. Soon after Cupa came down again. She looked different, she must have freshened up. She still had her green jacket on, and some REALLY short shorts. She walked across the room in front of everyone.. She came by me and scooched Lilith over. She sat down, crossed her legs, and let her arm hang over the back of the couch. "Hi there!" She said Happily. Dammit, I can tell I was blushing."Hello" I managed to say.

I saw Lilith got up and sat on Zac's lap. She nudged Zac and whispered something in his ear. She was smiling and Zac smiled too giving a thumbs up. Oh great what were they saying. I looked over Archer gave me a wink and Sara used hand motions as if she were trying to say "Go on talk to her!" I tried to say something but then Andr cut me off. "Haha I thought you said you would wear that slutty look you always had, hahaha" Andr said then laughing really hard. It was a good thing she cut me off because I probably would have said something completely stupid. "Hey! Its just a small change. You know just to kept our guest here a bit more-" She leaned in close to my ear "Comfortable" she whispered. She leaned back and gave me a wink and a smile. Oh dear lord, is it getting hot in here? I thought to myself. Mind as well play along. "Well, I do feel a bunch more eased" I said with a smirk. She giggled and snatched someone's Orange juice and started to drink it not losing eye contact. "Hey thats my...ah forget it" Lilith said.

**Blue's POV**

"Yes...yes ok...alright...ok thanks...till next time" *Click* I got off the phone with one of my scientists buddies that lived a few miles away from us. He's not a member of the federation but he does have some secret contacts to those bastards, Dr. Mota is his name. He specializes in race identification and discovering new types of species. I cant remember the last time we worked with each other on joint experiment or expedition. It was good talking to him again. I had a private wireless connection line with him. It was only a two way line from him to me and vise versa. I sat down to collect my thoughts. Hopefully he can identify Pixel's race and other things to shine some light on this little mystery. I knew Pixel is Human but just to make sure, I want to know if he is anything more. Cause it seems that there is more to him that meets the eye.

Luckily Pixel has already agreed to do anything that is necessary to find out what, and who he is. Hopefully knowing his race can be a good start. Then again he could just be another human like the rest of us. Well part of some of us at least. I walked over to an old picture frame and looked at it for a moment. I tookit off the hook and wiped off the dust. Ive kept this picture hidden in my office for a reason, though Zac and Archer already know my secret. The picture showed a healthy human baby and one enderman holding it while also with other endermen around. I looked at the little note on the side. Heh love you to mom.

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter and it seems everyone is starting to like this Pixel guy. On the next chapter the whole crew goes on a little adventure to figure out more about Pixel, who knows maybe some other peoples secret would be revealed. Thanks for all the views! -Porkchops456**


	8. Chapter 8: The Hybrids

**Blue's POV**

"You guys doing alright?" I yelled to the back. "We are fine!" I heard one of the girls say. I heard Zac running towards me. When he finally caught up he said "Of course they are fine, they have Pixel to give them company! And that's a big load of my back Lilith has been always on my case". I chuckled and took a big step over a rock. I turned around and I could see the big mountains in the far back. I turned to the west. It's a large plains forest and more further is the desert. I remember in my early years I used to roam all sorts of bioames, learning new skills and how to survive and such.

Zac, Archer, and I sometimes go. I would collect samples of plants, Archer would hunt, and Zac would build makeshift houses for us to camp in for the night. "We are getting close! Not to long now!" I yelled. "Don't have to keep yelling we are already caught up to you." I heard Cupa said. This has been our second and last day traveling. We have been talking and playing little games along the way.

"Hey we made it!" I said with exhaustion. I walked over to the iron door and everyone else followed. I knocked on the door several times in a pattern that me and Dr. Mota made up in like a few seconds. I heard the gears of locks crank, latches activated, and clicks of other mechanisms. The door swung open revealing my old friend. He was wearing his usual attire, white lab coat, with his yellow gloves with his black boots. Dr. Mota is an old man, his hiar is white and going partially bald I noticed. "Ah isn't it my former and greatest student! Hello Mr. Blue! How are you?" Dr. Mota said shaking my hand. "Hello again Dr. Mota and lately my research has been going great as well as my life" I said happily. "Doctor, you remember my friends Zac and Archer" I said stepping aside to show him. "Ah yes! Hello boys, glad to see you" Doctor said while walking towards them shaking his their hands. "Greetings Doctor", "Whats Up, Doc" They both greeted.

"And who are these lovely people?" Doc asked. I pointed at each one when I said their names. "Thats Andr, Lilith, Sara, and Cupa"

"Pleasure to meet thee" Dr. Mota then welcomed us in but when Pixel walked through the door..."Ah you must be the one Blue said to check up on" Pixel held out his hand for a hand shake "It would seem so Doctor, My name is Pixel as you may know" Dr. Mota shook his hand slowly. he squinted his eyes and gave a long look at Pixels pupils. Everyone sat on the couches and took out the food out of the bags and started to eat cooked chicken, Steak, and Porkchops with rice and soda. Also some shots of beer. I sat on a chair and watched Dr. Mota and Pixel. Cupa was touching the machines and Dr. Mota was constantly telling her to stop. Dr. Mota then stopped me for a quick second and handed me this dark grey handle thing. "Nano Sabre, late Christmas present" he said and walked away. Heh, new weapon. Wonderful.

Dr. Mota got a DNA sample and turned on big metal box looking machine. Its mechanical whir and electronic humming started up. Since he was an old man living in the middle of nowhere I can see why he did not have the newer model machines. The big box is a capillary sequencer, but now he those are much smaller. He placed in the DNA sample and the machine started to work its 'magic'. It started chain-terminating dideoxenucleotides and turned it into vitro DNA replications. I could hear Dr. Mota whisper to himself "Ok now thats done now I gotta..." Everyone was watching him do all these things. I would explain the others what her is doing in full detail but it would take me hours and I would have to put it in why where they would understand.

After a brief half hour, Doc was finally done. One of the machines started to print out the codes. As the paper kept on coming out of the socket, kept on analyzing and murmuring to himself. 'Okay...Alright... Oka-" He stopped talking. It looked like he was shocked, surprised even. If he is surprised, which is not on occasion, It should be a big deal. "It cant be..." He said to himself. "Dr. Mota, are you alright?" I asked walking towards him. My question made the others come out of the other room. Dr. Mota rushed to his numerous piles of books and papers scattered across a certain section of the floor. He searched furiously until when he finally reached what he was looking for. He grabbed a medium sized book that was all the way at the bottom with many other old books on top of it. He lifted it up with a grunt of effort and walked over to one of his lab tables and placed it down. He carefully opened the book and skimmed through, flipping the frail pages. He finally reached one page "Aha!" He yelled out as he suddenly ripped the page straight out of the book. I was shocked at what he did. "Doc! What are yo-".

"Shh!" He said cutting me off. He walked over to the printed out code with the ripped old page in hand. I went over to the old book and red the title on the spine. "Holy Legends: Fake or Reality" I read to myself. What on Earth does he need this for? Dr. Mota was looking at the code then back at the page, back and forth, back and forth again. "Amazing! The tale is true!" He yelled out. "Tale? What are you talking about Doc?" Zac said running up to us along with the others as also Pixel. The doctor then walked over to Pixel and put on hand on on of Pixel's shoulders and looked back at us. "He's Aetherian"

_45 Minutes later_

"So I have what again?" Pixel asked. Doc was still reading more in the two books he pulled out of his pile. "So far it says you have a higher average amount of physical strength, as well as elemental strength. You can also wield a certain type of power that only Aetherians can use. Its called Luminescence energy or Lumine for short, this power can make you fly and do all sorts of abilities." Doc replied. "I still cant wrap my mind around this." Archer said. "Yeah I only thought Aetherians were just another fairy tale " Sara said. I too was astonished by this. As a man of science I did not believe myths, legends, and fairy tales but seeing this makes me want to go back to my library and read those types of books. "Hold on didn't it say he is also part human?" I asked the doctor. "According to these results yes. Which brings me to this this next subject. If he is part Aetherian and part Human. If my mythology is correct he is the last Aetherian human hybrid alive." I cant believe it, Pixel is the last of his kind.

**Pixel's POV**

I sat down and placed my head upon my two palms. "You ok?" Zac asked. "Oh, y-yeah Im fine. Its just alot to take in" I got up and went back to the docter. "Is there anything about me that I dont know". I asked Dr. Mota. "umm...ah yes. Aether human hybrids have strong elemental powers to, in fact they can use all types of elements. Though they chose not to because they swore to an oath to not use it so they wont effect the world(s) environment. They are slightly greater than most types of hybrids. Huh and I thought Blue was the greatest type of hybrid..."

"What?" I asked being in shock. Blue crossed his arms and frowned at Dr. Mota. "What? Didn't you tell them that the three of you are hybrids?" Doc said looking at Zac and Archer. "Wait your race is hybrid?" Lilith said. Blue sighed, "Yes, We were going to tell you guys soon but due to other races being racist to hybrids and even hunt them down and bring them in to be executed: we didn't know if you guys would like or even trust us anymore." The guys looked sad and depressed as they look down to the floor in shame and the girls we shocked and looking at each other. Then all of a sudden they started smiling. "Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?!" Sara said chuckling. "I-I dont- wha-why are you laughing and smiling?" Zac asked. "Because, were hybrids too!" Andr said with excitement. Well this is a change in events.

"Oh my Notch im so relieved!" Sara said. "Wow! Small world isn't it?" Blue said. Soon after everyone started to talk among themselves again. Saying like "So thats why you always moving places" and 'Thats why you living in the middle of no where". Me and Doc just discussed more about the real matter at hand. We talked about the Aetherians and their cities high and far into the galaxy. We dug into the history of them about their greatest triumphs, machines that has immense power that could alter reality that can even cheat death.

Few moments later everyone met in the living room and relaxed. "Does Aether hybrids the only tybe of hybrid that has special powers?" I asked. I leaned on a wall and sipped on some water. "No, all hybrid types have unique powers. Allow me to explain..." Doc thrn walked over to his desk and opened up a drawer, taking out a piece of paper with lists of abilities and races. Everyone gathered around and listened to his lecture.

**Ender-Human Hybrids**" Lets start with the Ender-human hybrid shall we? The males have the ability to have excessive memory storage and able to take in information with ease which enables them to be very intelligent. Also they are immune to water damage. Females give off those purple particles that normal enderman makes and teleportation but only to places they have been before They can also teleport individuals with them too if they are holding his or her hand, but only a few. Care to show an example dear?" Andr then gave off a releasing sigh and all of a sudden purple particles started to appear near and orbit around her. Shortly after she vanished leaving just her particles that soon disappeared. She reappeared right behind Dr. Mota and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah! Marvelous!" Doc said

**Arthropod**** Hybrids**"Now for Arthropod Hybrids, Males have a higher average speed and acceleration for physical movements. Females have the ability to stick to solid surfaces like a spider. Lilith, these walls should suffice." Lilith then started walking to a wall and when she got close to it she placed one foot on the face of the wall and soon the other foot. She continued walking on the white wall all the way to the sealing. She stood there and looked around. Everyone awed in amazement. She did a half flip off the roof and ended up back on the floor in the middle on the group. "Impressive" Doc complimented.

**Bone and Creeper** **Hybrids **"Bone Hybrids or also known as skelehumans, are quite unique too. Males and females are both skilled in stealth when they are first born. Both genders are extremely flexible and are also double jointed. As for the Creeper hybrids, they are quite rare. Their traits are sociable, friendly (most of the time), but if they reach the point of being incredibly angered they will trigger and explosion that at times cannot be controlled. Though the explosion wont cause any harm to the creeper hybrid, only would obliterate any clothing on him or her and any material that is not blast resistant. I dont think we need an example of that."

**Aetherian Hybrids **"Lets review this hybrid. This type of hybrid are even faster than Arthropod hybrids, have a higher amount of physical strength which can be controlled, can fly, and have the ability to use Luminescence energy powers. With Lumine powers to can shoot energy blasts out of your hands of any swift motion. You can also generate more inside your body causing yourself to glow but to also have more power in your energy. Why dont we go outside and test it out." Doc said.

Damn, I dont know that I could do any of those things. But more importantly I don't know how. "Wait, Doctor. Like I told you over the communicator, Pixel forgot almost everything when he crashed here" Blue said. 'Oh...right, Dont worry! I have instructions here on this sheet lets try to unlock those abilities shall we?" We all walked out the door and took a stroll over to a large plain with a few trees. "Right now Pixel, concentrate on generating power in yourself like your trying to make your body tense and right when you feel that sort of energy try to channel it out towards your hands and release it. Aim towards the tree." I took a few paces forward until I was about fifteen meters away from the tree. I flowed what the doctor said. I took a deep in a deep breath and closed my eyes. After a few moments of trying I felt something. Something that felt familiar but different, like I never felt it in a long time. The feeling grew and grew first I could feel it in my chest area but it soon spread to my other body parts. I could here gasps and "oooh"s from every one. The feeling grew to the point where it was pulsing in me. I opened my eyes and I looked at myself. I was glowing! I was glowing a light blue color and my skin was very light. Then I remembered what said about channeling it through out my arms and out of my hands or fists. I extended my arm out and used my other arm and held the middle of my other arm. With an exhale I released some of the energy.

I could see and oval like shape of light blue fly forward at amazing speed and impacted the tree. And a mediocre blast emitted. After the blast faded away the whole tree was burnt, the leaves were gone. Soon the tree literally fell apart as it crackled and fell. My glow started to fade away, and that weird feeling suddenly dispersed. "Holy shit! That was awesome!" Zac yelled. "Damn man, that was sick." Lilith said. Everyone walked towards me but exhaustion came. My energy that I have left in my normal body felt it has been drained. I collapsed on the floor still having conscience. Everyone's walking turned int o running. "Pixel! Are you okay?" Blue asked. "Whew, yeah man im fine just felt that my body just been drained from its energy" I replied. I slowly got up and regained focus.

"Most impressive Pixel! Though I do suggest that you practice this power and learn how to master it. Who knows you might find more abilities that this energy can do" said." Right, Thanks Doc" I replied. "Ohoho! I should be thanking you to come to have the time to come here! This changes my thought about mythology and legends to a whole new meaning! Now lets go back to the lab." As we started to walk back everyone was doing their abilities now that they dont have to keep it a secret. Though i asked Andr why isn't she letting out purple particles. "Eh it feels weird and sometimes those damn things get into my eye and hurts like a bitch" Andr replied. Lilith and Zac was climbing on trees on the way. But Lilith could just simply walk on the main trunk all the way up to the top but for Zac he had to climb but due to his speed, it wasn't a problem to him. As we were getting close to the lab we all heard an unusual voice, a deep and husky one. Obviously it was a guy. "Hold it right there! Give us any jewelry, gold, or anything worth sellin'!". I heard Cupa whisper to everyone "Bandits" she said. "Hey! I said hand us valuables now!" the Bandit yelled "Or else you'll face the wrath of a Bandit Captain you worms!" He yelled again. He whistled and three other men can and stood by him. "Oh I think we aren't the ones getting a beating today" Blue said while talking out a splash potion and tossing it back and forth between his hands. "Down with a little rumble eh Pixel" Zac said coming and standing beside me, then Blue as well. "Andr take the others back to the lab we'll be fine. We have to take out the trash" Archer said taking out his bow and loading in an arrow then standing next to Zac. I heard Andr teleport away with the others.

Blue whipped out a grey object and pressed a button. Then a neon cobalt color shot out of the grey object then formed into a sword blade from the grey handle. He noticed us looking at him, "Nano Blade he said. Archer then clicked his flint and steel on his arrow which lit it up in a blaze. and stood ready. Zac unsheathed his two iron daggers and held both of them with the edge out. And finally I felt a pulse of Lumine in me which gave me that "higher average physical strength" with that I punched my palm in my hand creating a gust of wind the flowed from me in a wave, and then cracked my knuckles. "The Captains' mine" I said. The bandits took out their weapons of choice. It was a dagger against dagger, Sword against sword, range against range, and brute against me. "Lets do this"

**Author's Note:**** Yeah this Chapter is longer than the others, but its because I had to explain the race and those types and abilities and such. Also another thing, since there are mob talkers in this I want you to visualize everything like an anime not cubed. Thanks for reading. -Porkchops456**


	9. Chapter 9: Armed Conflict

**Blue's POV**

That doltish bandit has been slashing down his worn out looking curved sword for numerous times! Dammit, I have to keep parrying his attacks until the perfect window of opportunity. But I hope it comes soon because the constant blocking has diminished the majority of my Nano Sabers energy. The small panel on the hilt of the saber was blinking red and I could see the number. 12% battery left. I can probably block for a few more times until the energy runs out and the energized part of the blade would go out just leaving the plain sharpish metal long piece. Using that is not going to be efficient, it wont penetrate the bandits rudimentary leather armor.

"That energy sword is not going to hold out kid!" The bandit said with a chuckle, then gave a right slash. I quickly parried, causing a large spark within the contact of his blade and mine. The panel continued blinking; I noticed how much was left, 7%. The neon blue light began to give off a small flicker. The bandit chuckled, "Bwahaha, weak little boy. Your out of your league! I'm stronger and faster than you!"

I clicked the button causing the energy blade to turn off. I'm going to have to conserve the energy and then activate it again at the last moment. "Haha Give up already?" the Bandit laughed. "Easy kill I guess, heh" he gave a big horizontal slash. I quickly dodged the attack and grabbed his hand. In a swift eye blink I held the lower portion of his arm and kneed it causing it to snap like a twig. The Bandit screeched in pain. "How dare you!" he then gave another slash attack at me. In my eyes the attack was slow, making it easy to dodge low. Then I shoved the hilt right up at his chin. "You may be faster and stronger than me. But you are not smarter." I pressed the power button, thus activating the energy. The beam of blue light shoved right through his chin and straight through his head. His body quickly fell to the ground. I deactivated my sword and took a deep breath. I looked into the distance and I could see Archer pulling out his arrow out of one of the bandits head. But his clothes were ripped and he was bleeding a bit. Archer is obviously better bowman than a common bandit. Of course he won. He noticed me looking at him, he waved and I waved back.. "How's the other two?" Archer yelled. Ah crap.

**Zac's POV**

This bugger is playing with me. His mechanical boots gave him speed that is even faster than my own speed. He was literally doing circles around me. I tried to concentrate on him, but it just caused me to get a neck in a twist, not literally. That guy used many small daggers as his weapon. He was dashing around me, slashing me. I tried to dodge and block it but it was like fighting a blur. I saw the blur come fast at me. I raised my own dagger to try to counter. "Too slow!" the bandit yelled as he slashed my left arm. I was already bleeding a lot and that certainly did not help. I dropped my dagger and held my wound on my arm, it was the biggest one yet.

"Ha! Little weakling, your finished" he darted at me again at amazing speed. I had a perfect counter plan, I shoved my finger deep into my throat making me gag. I took out my hand quickly. I could feel a slimy liquid building up in my throat. I then spat some out onto my one dagger and spread it across the whole blade. Poison, I guess being an Arthropodic hybrid does have its benefits. I never really used this trait that I have cause I had no reason to. If I can get at least one slash on him, the poison would enter the wound causing him to collapse quickly. But with one dagger and his speed, I can only move slightly to reduce the chance of getting a fatal wound. I started running towards him and he started to glide towards me. Right when we are close right beside each other we both gave a swing. I moved a bit away from the swing but I can feel the pain by my thigh. as we reached across I dropped my dagger and stared to feel and hold some of my wounds. I spat out some blood and turned to look at the bandit and he looked at me. "Haha! You only got a mere scratch off of me!" He yelled. "Heh thats the plan" I said.

"What are you tal-" the bandit started to cough up lots of blood and started gripping the middle of his shirt. "You...you fucker! What did you do to me?! I'll kill you!" He came charging at me at faster speed than before. Shit, at this rate he would finish me off before the poison takes full effect. I noticed his boots blasted making a trail of fire. A light bulb popped above my head. I grabbed my dagger and threw with all my hardest. I panted and fell to my knees not focusing on the many cuts and the endless blood flowing from all over my body. The dagger then got shoved right into one of the bandits mechanic boots. "What the-" the boot with the dagger in it shortly blew up, tearing off the bandit leg. With the one boot boosting it caused the bandit to loose balance. He was going out of control flying in all sorts off directions. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Soon after he crashed right into a tree head first making a big splattering sound. "Ew"

I picked myself up an started walking with a limp. I held my wound on my left arm. I walked pass the tree where the bandit's body laid there, headless. "Heh that was fun" I said to myself. I looked up to see Arty and Blue running to me. "Zac! You alright?" Blue yelled. We caught up and caught my breath. "I'm a little cut up but ill recover, where is Pixel?" I asked. Archer and Blue looked at each other then looked back at me. "I thought he was with you" Archer said. Immediately after big banging sounds of metal echoed. We all looked at the direction where it came from. The birds flee from their nests in the trees. "Come on! It came this way" We all started to walk to the direction of the sound. But we were all pretty banged up so we had to help each other walk by interlocking our arms to help us balance. I hope we get there in time.

**Pixel's POV**

Regaining conscience, I opened up my eyes slowly. I looked around and I saw myself laying down, leaning on a broken tree. I looked at my body, it was cut up and bruised. I look at my legs but doing that I noticed the dirt trail like that went slightly deeper, and I was at the end. I must have been knocked back by som- The bandit! I looked forward and I can see him with heavy armor and was using big machine like fists. He then pounded them together and the big metal bang ringed in my ears. "Come on now, this is just getting to easy!" He said. Dammit, his whole body have heavy armor that even with my lumine power cant penetrate it. But I managed to throw some solid punches, denting his armor a bit. I slowly get up, feeling my muscles ache. I endured the pain and help up my arms. I can still feel power in me, I'm not going to give up.

"Gotta say kid, you got good endurance" The bandit said smirking. "But lets see how strong you are against this!" The beast charged at me with his arm cocked back, powering up for a punch. "there has to be more ways I can use Lumine" I thought to myself. I looked back up at the man,, he was closer than I thought! I just thought to myself making a big over shield like with the lumine power. Thus making me throw may hands aside making a streak of light blue lumine in the path of where my arms flew back. It expanded in a blink of an eye making a big bubble like shield. The shield was effective as the bandit slammed his fist into the shield which broke his metal arm. "Arrgh! No biggy! ill just use my other arm!" my shield dispersed as he charged with his other metallic coating arm. He seemed slow but he was actually really fast. I dodged a few swings but one of them caught me, right across the face.

I stepped back due to the recoil from the punch as I tried to recover another punch landed right in my chest making me fall onto my knees. "Weak. You may have some glow power thing but it is useless against me. Too bad your friends aren't here to help you"

"Pixel!" A familiar voice echoed through the forest. I looked up to see Blue, Zac, and Archer limped out off the tall grass and trees. I was glad to see them but I noticed they were injured. "How are you alive?! My boys should have killed you all!" The bandit said facing them. "It seems there was a turn in events" Blue said calmly but gave the bandit captain the evil eye. "Y-you? Impossible! You little shits are going to pay for what you have done. I am going to rip your intestines and make your blood splatter across this fucking forest! Them im going to mount each and one of your heads on a damn pike!" The Bandit started walking fast to the three, shifting his attention from me to my friends. Anger then suddenly filled through my blood. I've never felt so enraged. I felt different, like something else came into my body. And a different type of feeling came to me. A new power, much,much greater.

**Archer's POV**

Shit! That behemoth is going to slam us down to bedrock! We weren't in no shape to fight, we were all to injured. Blue tried powering up his Nano saber but it didn't have enough power. And my arrows cant go through his armor. But in the middle of me trying to search for a solution I noticed Pixel in the back. He was on his knees just looking down. What is happening to him? He slowly raised his head up. "!" His eyes were bright red and his canines teeth where longer and sharper than average. He had a raged face expression, with his teeth showing in a frown. In a blink of an eye he vanished with a blow of the wind then appeared in the sky right above the bandit. He charged downwards towards the giant. But instead in light blue Lumine powers, it was black with shining crimson. The Bandit noticed and looked up, He raised his metal arm to block it but it was no use. Pixel tore right through his entire arm! The bandit yelped and clumsy fell back. Pixel landed with a slam to the ground, but like a cat he was on his feet.

Pixel then started to walk towards the fallen bandit. "No, no! Please don't hurt me anymore! Ill leave you guys alone I swear!" The bandit pleaded mercy but Pixel continued walking like he didn't hear it. Pixels hand then got engulfed in the same black and red flame like essence. "Oh fuck! No! please we can work this out! How about some gold or or or some rare jewels?!" Pixel then stopped walking when he was standing right over the bandit. "I-I-I can- HUK!" Pixel grabbed hold of the Bandits neck and lifted him up high. It seemed like this guy was too heavy to be lifted but there is Pixel holding him by the neck with one hand! Where did this sudden power come from?

"P-Pixel Wait!" I yelled but he didn't listen. The bandit was choking and his face was red. In a blink of an eye Pixel shoved his two fingers into the bandits eye sockets and blasted the black and red flame into his skull from his two finger tips causing the bandits head to literally explode. Blood splatted everywhere in a flash, Pixel let go of the giants corpse and is fell to the ground with big metal clangs. "That was brutal" Zac said quietly. Pixel stood for a moment but then fell to the ground. We rushed to him, Blue looked and felt his body. "He'll get up soon, come on lets go." Now all four of us limped across the red blood stained forest to head back to the plains covered in blood and signs of battle. Since I had reduce injury feeling I was the one who used all my remaining strength to hold up everyone. But I to was drained. Slowly we cross the plains and my vision started to blur, I looked to my side everyone's eyes were closed, they look lifeless. "N-no..." I managed to say as I collapsed to the floor on my side. Everyone else was motionless. Everything was silent, only the howling wind the brushed against my ears. I coughed up blood and noticed my cuts.

If not treated I might bleed out to death out here, and everyone else too. I felt like sleeping, I was tired, so very tired. But before I closed my eyes I could see purple particles float around us "An...dr...he...lp" I tried to say as my vision fade to darkness.

**Author's** **Note:**** Long wait huh? Sorry bout that, but finally we pick up where we last left off. Hooray!-Porkchops456**


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Tri-Hybrid

**Clancy's POV**

Our city is falling before our very eyes…it is sadly impossible to repel this attack. Our forces that massed to the borders to just try to hold them off long enough for everyone to escape. I may be one of the great leaders but even leaders have their dark moments. An explosion burst to the eastern gate. The wall has been breached. I whipped out a magnifier and looked at the border. All I could see is the torn wall and white coats and armor covered in blood. The Nethians (Netherian name change) have grown much stronger since a few decades ago.

The one beautiful sky that was blue and filled with sunlight and life is now dark, lifeless. The demons stared to fly in the sky and stared swarming around blasting the city. I could see all this high above in the top balcony of the citadel. Our ground guns were attempting to shoot them down but they were to fast. The bloodshed, the wreckage of the city, the explosions in the sky broke my heart. But we must prevail.

I heard Tebiah come and stood by me. We watched the battle for a moment and he finally spoke. "Storm Cloud, Sun Gazer, and Epsilon teams have fallen." I sighed and turned to him. He was looking at me in a blank expression. " Tebiah, are you afraid of death?" I asked. He walked over to the railing and gazed upon our once great city. "One does not know, but the time will come when we all end. Some sooner, like us." He replied. Another explosion echoed to the west. "Another wall breach" Tebiah mumbled. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Its time" I said.

He gave the smallest nod and walked off. I resumed looking at the battle. It wouldn't take to long for the Nethians to storm the whole city and breach through the citadel. After a minute of two I heard many footsteps from the back. I turned to face Tebiah and the group. That group is our only hope, they are team Sentinel. "You called upon us?" Atom asked. "Yes, as you know our city is as good as gone now-"

"No! We can still fight them off!"

"Silence Gonx!" Gonx muttered to himself in anger. "You will go out there and help the others hold off the invasion while we get the civilians to the transport ships, with them will be a few soldiers to tell the other Aetherian cities about the fall of our city. No doubt that the Nethians will attack the ships when they are in the air so it is up to you defend then when they are flying. The Quanta city will be avenged eventually." I felt enraged that we couldn't hold off the city but we had this coming. Its just that I did not expect it to be so soon. "We know what your feeling, Clancy" Caia said. "I told you not to see into my mind Caia"

"Sorry sir"

"Latio, Gonx, Caia, Atom, John, Karly, and Pixel. You are the last hope for this city. Prove to our Aetherian race that you are worthy!" The team did the Aetherian solute and flew off the balcony and into the fight. Pixel looked back at me in worry, I gave him a small nod and a smirk. Little did he know that he is the last hope, not just ours but the whole universe. He flew off into the distance with the others, in a bright blue light. Good luck Tri-Hybrid.

_382 years later_

**Zac's POV**

I woke up to the mechanical whirring and pain. "It worked, he's awake!" Lilith said, her face was close to mine. I noticed she was sitting on my stomach. I looked arounf and noticed Archer, Blue, and Pixel laying on metal tables. I looked over and saw Dr. Mota injecting this re liquid in each one of them. Sara was near Archer looking at him and same with Andr to Blue. "You okay, Zac?" Lilith asked. "Huh? Oh y-yeah..." I replied. Lilith then hugged me tightly, in returned I hugged her back. "Dont you guys go off and do that" she said softly. "Haha you know us" I said and gave her a smile, I looked at the bottom part of her body. "Uhmm" I said

"Oh right" she said and got off of me. I got up and looked around. "Good to see you up Zac" Sara said. A few moments all the other guys got up. Andr helped Blue off the table and Sara just chuckled when Archer woke up and he too laugh a bit. We all met up and smiled and fist bump and hug and stuff but shortly we noticed someone was missing. We all turned and saw Pixel doing invisible chair against the wall. "Hey man! good to see you up!" I said walking over to him. "Huh? Oh yeah" he replied. Every one sat on the floor around Pixel. "Something wrong?" Blue said to Pixel. "Actually yeah, when fighting that bandit I felt like something took over me, it was a familiar feeling. But I don't know what it was."

"What ever that sudden power you use saved us, Pixel" Archer spoke up. I concurred "Yeah, it wasn't. That Lumine thing." Dr. Mota joined in the group."I'm sorry im only mentioning this now but when I found out, I didn't think it was possible." He said. We all looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Blue asked. Dr. Mota sighed and continued "I found another trait in Pixel" We all fell silent. "Another trait? So that would mean-" Lilith managed to say as Dr. Mota finished her sentence. "Yes, Pixel here is a Tri-Hybrid" We gasped and looked at Pixel. Pixel looked up at us with a puzzled face. "What is a tri-hybrid?" he asked.

Dr. Mota began to explain. "You see boy, Tri-Hybrids is an ancient race that had up to three different races combined. They came way before the Aetherians. They were the only beings that existed. But in theory that it was the Tri-Hybrids that helped create hybrids and other beings. But their disappearance is still a mystery. They were nicked name as "The Alpha Race". "Woah" Cupa said. "But how is he the same age as us?" Blue asked. "That is one of the things I dont know about" Dr Mota said "But I have a feeling that all your destines are intertwined with his. As a man of science I say you should keep him with you for a while." We all nodded. I heard Cupa mutter "I don't mind". The shot that gave us made us recover to full health. And we finally stepped out the door and made our way home.

**Blue's POV**

As if I didn't have enough questions already! So Pixel is a Triple hybrid. I would have thought it was impossible if I had not seen the data. We all walked across the green plains as the sun started to go down. "We should set up camp now" Sara said to everyone. "Agreed" Archer said. "Me and Lilith will get the fire wood!" Zac said and they both ran off into the forest."Im just going to chill for a bit" Cupa said as she sat and leaned back on a tree. "I'll set up the tents" I said."Ill help to!" Andr said. "Okay cool, we'll go hunt for something to eat" Archer said and ran off with Sara. "I've been reading your cook book, Blue. So maybe i can try to make something for use to eat!" Pixel said with a big smile. "Haha alright lets see what you go-" I stopped and noticed Pixels bicuspid teeth. They were larger than an average bicuspid tooth. It wasn't as big when he was in a rage like form when fighting the bandit. It seems from that fight when he entered that...red, power thing, his fangs grew sharper like a cat or a vampire. "um you ok?" Pixel asked. "Huh? O-Oh yeah sorry just dosing off into my thoughts." Pixel chuckled and started looking up at the dark sky that was filled with stars and distant galaxies. "Who knew, huh?" He said. "That your a Tri-Hybrid" I asked

"yeah" "well its another hint to the mystery" "Yeah, but the thing that is bothering me is what is the third race of mine" I finished setting up a half of the tents and Andr already did the rest and sat down with Cupa and stood next to him. "I too have been thinking that" I said. "So your appearance is human so thats one race, Dr Mota said that you are Aetherian not to mention the Lumine element in you. But that one time where you were fighting, we saw that you changed a bit. You had a Black, reddish, and a hint of purple essence that you used" I said. "What? Really?" Pixel said confused. "Yeah you used this weird power I have not seen before."

"That must have been the familiar feeling" Pixel said. "so we have to find out what that is. And I know where we can talk to another hybrid that has fire like powers." I said. "Hmm, does he live near by?"

"No, he's lives in the Nether".

"The Nether? Whats th-" Pixel got cut off by the sound of everyone returning. "Looks like everyone is back, Ill tell you later" We both got up and walked back. "Yes! Time for me to make dinner!" Pixel said running to the food bag. Everyone looked at me. I nodded, telling them that it was okay. "Here ill use my flint and steal to start up the fire" Archer said as Zac and Lilith Pile their fire wood around the stones. "No wait! I want to start it up using my power!" Pixel said. "Suit yourself" Archer went back and sat on the same log Sara was sitting on. We all watched Pixel as he walked over to the fireplace and held our his hand. A condensed blast of purple came from Pixel's hand made a big wave of purple making a laser and electric sound. The force of the small blast pushed us but it wasn't enough to knock us down. The fire pit was lit but with a purple large purple flame. We were all shocked and looked at Pixel, who was looking at his hand. "Hot damn dude! That was awesome!" Zac yelled. "Woah! How did you do that?!" Lilith said. "I-I don't know" Pixel said still looking at his hand. "That didnt look like Lumine energy" Archer said. He then looked at me. I shrugged, "At least the fire is lit" I said.

"And its purple! I love purple!" Andr happily and walked to the fire pit and held her arms out to feel the warmth. "Aahh" Andr sound relieved. Cupa joined with Andr "You could say that that was _hot_" Cupa said. "No one likes your puns Cupa" Sara said. Everyone laughed. "I thought it was pretty funny" Pixel said. Cupa gave one of the biggest smiles ive seen. "Alright! Here you guys go!" Pixel said passing out plates with food on them. "Um what is this?" I asked poking at it. "Its a Steak, porkchop, chicken burger sandwich!" We all looked at him then back at the plate. "Zac was the first one to dig in and we all looked at Zac. After his first swallow, Zac looked down and started shaking. "Uh, Zac are you alright?"Lilith asked. After a second or two Zac suddenly jumped up with a huge smile "This is the best food Ive ever tasted!" He began taking many bites out of the burger/sandwich. Soon after we all started tasting and giving delightful Mmm's. "This is genius!" I said. "I'll have two more!" Archer shouted.

"Make more for tomorrow!" Andr said. Everyone was giving props to Pixel's creation. "Oh come on now guys, Its not THAT good" Pixel said. He then took a bite of his own food. His eyes widened. "My god..."

We all laughed and we ended up all sitting on little logs around the campfire with full bellies. "Uugghh, Im so full" Zac said falling back. Pixel then emitted his Lumine powers "Looks like its back to normal" Archer said. But then Pixel frowned and close his eyes. The swirling light blue energy changed into purple color. "I think I have control over it" Pixel said. He then was switching the color back and forth from the light blue to purple. Pixel stood up and looked to the sky. "Beautiful night isn't it?" Cupa said. "I'm going to make it even better!" Pixel said. Everyone was wondering what he was going to do. Pixel then held out both hands. "Let me try something" He said as one hand made a light blue light and the other a purple flame.

Suddenly he thrusted both his arms to the sky that shot out two beams that one was purple and the other light blue. They both traveled into the sky and exploded making purple and light blue waves. The waves kept on going throughout the sky. It was similar to the northern lights but more...magical. We all got up and stood by Pixel. We all looked up at the night sky amazed by the purple and light blue lights that stretched all the way through the forest, past the plains, over the desert, and shot through the swamp. The wild animals came out of their hiding places and sat around us looking at the light**  
**

**Antorix's POV**

Impossible...


	11. Chapter 11: Nethians

**#11  
**

_**-Nethians-**_

**Antorix's POV**

I dragged myself out of the scanning room thinking about the predicament that has happened. Netar wont be happy. But this is important news and not telling the rest of the members will cost me an even higher punishment than failing my duty. I had one job and my ignorance and stupidity has gotten the best of me. It is one of my greatest flaws. The fact that Netar and the others gave me the job to eliminate the last Tri-Hybrid is a tremendous honor but failing the task is putting my life on the line.

I continued down the hallway and made my way through the entrance where everyone else was standing by. Kaze, our scout, was sitting on the cerise mahogany; cotton sofa, he broke the ice, "So…we just wait then?"

"Yes for the hundredth time, yes. We are still waiting for one of the transmissions that we are 'supposed' to get one hour earlier. If you want to go outside and kill something be my guest." Netar was already angered about the delay of our next orders but alas, things were about to get hectic soon. "Fine fine. I'll just chill here." I looked over to Mia who was still sitting by the window looking at the fiery depths below. She was always silent. Never spoke. Only sighs, body language, face expressions, and action described her. But after a while you tend to understand her feelings, some of it at least. Even from a young age when she joined in she never let out a single word.

We tried to make her talk by trying to initiate a conversation with her or give her an insult or two but in the end we either get shunned from her or get another sucker punch to the face. We even tried to torture her, it didn't go to well. She would moan as if she likes to be getting held up against her will. At times on mission briefing it is hard to concentrate because she grab a dab of molten lava and play with it like a stress squeezer. Though she is an excellent fighter, using her modified Nethian spear, she could kill someone of something in a blink of an eye and far away.

I carefully took a step into a room. I looked around and saw that no one noticed but when my eyes took a shift look around the room I had a double take. I looked back at Mia, her face was still towards the window but her red pupils were looking directly at me. A split second she whipped out her spear and jabbed it at me. The spear was centimeters from making contact with my nose. The black and orange blade was extremely sharp; a small poke would make you bleed. I grabbed the edge of the orange handle and pushed the spear away. Kaze chuckled and Nectar looked at Mia. She acknowledges and retracted her spear. I and she never really got along but when we are in combat, we hardly make acquaintances. "What do you want" Nectar said walking to me. I hesitated, im really in for it now." I've picked up a familiar energy signature"

"Its Pixel's, the tri-hybrid energy" I looked up in surprised, how did he know?

"Y-yes it is. How did you know this?"

"I knew" He turned his back on me "I knew because you are too much of an idiot to even know how to do it"

"I dont follow"

"You severely injured him, but that is what I wanted actually. You see, luckily you were able to knock his head enough to give him to forget many things"

"Like...?"

"Ugh idiot, you know how to use his powers, his fighting style, everything!"

He walked over to the middle of the room. I followed.

"So know that he is weak, vulnerable, we can finally end his life"

"So are we?" I realized the question I had asked. I really am an idiot.

"What do you think?"

He looked over to Mia "Hey get up, your on"

Kaze got up from the couch, "What? Your sending her? Let me take him on!"

"Shut it Kaze, your skills are not for this type of mission. You'll get your moment"

"You would probably get your ass kicked anyway" I insulted

He threw a quick punch at me but I dodged just in time. In the meantime, Netar jabbed both of us in the gut. We both fell to the ground gasping for air.

"You ignorant simple minded idiots" Netar muttered. "Mia go get ready" She kicked both me and Kaze on the ground and stormed out of the room. While gasping for air I slowly got up and went to the main entrance. I pushed the door and waled down the steps. As I continued walking one of my close comrades joined my stroll. We casually walked past the main gate and continued walking through the city. The city of Rakol is always patrolled by our forces. In a way its not really much of a city, its like a giant military base that the Higher command wanted to have. Our cities on Citron looked vaguely similar to our Aetherian counter parts, just lava instead of water. Charred dirt instead of healthy green grass, and instead white and all holy stuff our soldier's armor and weapons are ebony color with a hint of purple, red, or orange. A bit more badass. Us Nethians look like the humans on that one planet, Earth. We just have reddish skin and Red, orange, or black colored eyes. This is all because of our planets climate and atmosphere. There was a debate if we were humans just augmented by our planet. But the argument between our egg heads was soon but to rest because humans don't have our dark art essence and power like we do. Which is highly understand able because those primitive humans are to frail to use any power. But we ended up secretly establishing a base on Earth, but it was only accessed through a nether portal.

"Heard that Pixel was spotted on Earth" Dan said.

"It is true, Netar is sending Mia to finish him off"

"But didn't Pixel and Mia had something going on when they where little?"

"Yes they did, disgusting if you ask me. But I don't think her former relationship with him would get in the way."

When Pixel was still with us he was one of the most cold heartened fighter I knew. But his melee and sword fighting skills excel even the greatest fighters in Nethia and Aetheria. Not to mention his dark art power is off the charts. He once created a small black hole which obliterated an entire Aetherian village effortlessly with a single snap of his fingers. No one really knew where Pixel came from, some say he was doused with a mixture with Dark matter and Red matter tied together with Netherian essence. Which cause his Dark art power to be unmatched. But again, its just a myth.

Pixel joined Netheria just months after Mia entered, both same age. they were cared by an Nethian war veteran who died when they were around eight years old. The weird thing is is that it hardly effected them at all when he past. He made perfect fighters, Mia and Pixel, just kids, could handle anything that our Nethian soldiers (Nicknamed as Demons) cant handle.

"Yeah or else it would be just like last time"

What Dan said was true. One time Mia was ordered not to go on a mission that Pixel alone had to do. She disobeyed,which caused her to be punished and demoted. And ever since Pixel was captured and got purified by the Aetherians, she changed. Most people didnt see her change but I knew that in a way that the Mia we all once knew was gone. She was handed down to Netar to be disciplined and trained.

"Seeing that Netar chose her to kill Pixel must be a test to prove her will"

"You think shes going to do it?"

"Seeing how she is, im not sure. Her personality is unpredictable, we dont know whats going on in that mind of hers"

We continued walking down the main road. The citizens would always make way for us when we walk by. They notice our Black and orange coats, these coats were only give to higher class soldiers. "Disrespecting" a demon can be punishable by death or worse. Sometimes down here death is the easy way out.

When we reached a few blocks down we turned down the left road. We both know where we are going, when we always meet up we would go to the popular high class restaurant to eat and talk. On the way we saw Mounted soldiers, which are demons riding on Yuru. A Yuru is like Iguana just giant, just dark brown with red armor and could exhale roaring fire. We pet them a little and told the soldiers that they could resume their patrol. We walked silently to the restaurant. Once we were there we headed to our favorite spot which is on the very top floor. The top floor has glass walls, you could over see the whole city and beyond. We would watch the seas of lava spit fire up like fireworks. When me and Dan was teens we would count how much Ghasts would fly by. Once the Aetherians attacked the city with their massive ships armed with quasar guns and light bombs. In a normal civilization people would run and evacuate or hide. But me and Dan along with everyone else in the city just watched like it was a firework show. Our surface anti-air cannons whipped out the Aetherian armada in only an hour. The survivors of the Aetherian armada was publicly executed. The more bigger the blood splatter the louder the crowed gets, a true even that was worthy of my attention. But its better to crush an Aetherian's head through his helmet yourself that having someone else do it, I would know, and I do know.

When we got to our favorite table there was a couple already sitting there. We just walked up to them and stood there and wait. "Excuse me but were trying to ha-" The man noticed who I was."U-Uh my bad, lets go honey." the couple got off of the chairs and walked away. We sat down and I looked through the menu for a decent meal.

"Oh, looking through the menu? Wanting something different, Antorix?"

"Yes, we always get the same food at this place since we were kids, lets try something else"

"Agreed"

Dan looked out the window, looking at the red steaming rocks and the sea of lava that stretches as far past the horizon.

"The view is still breath taking. as many of the things that have changed Im happy that this place and the view haven't changed."

Maybe ill just have my usual instead of something different. I noticed Dan was looking outside, gazing upon the hell we live in

"Its still there" Dan mentioned

"What is?"

"Over there, the Aetherian Star Ship carrier. Its still there, slowing being drowned by the scoria"

I looked to the distance and saw the aft of the ship. The Aetherian's carriers are massive. But like all of the Aetherian ships they have a central Ion power source powering the ship. I remember the fall of that ship, the carrier was extremely slow because our ground cannons targeted the main engines in the back. The ships speed was cut by half, slow enough for our demon soldiers to use their boot accelerators to reach. They swarmed the carrier. I remember the stobes of yellow blasts firing everywhere trying to shoot down the demons. But in the end their efforts have failed. The engine died out and the carrier flowed down into the flaming depths.

"Amazing its still there" I commented

"When will this war end, Antorix" Dan said sighing

"When we win"

"It wasn't meant to be answered, but even if we win what is there left. We know the legend, the myth, the balance in the galaxy would be thrown out of balance and if that were to happen catastrophic things were to appear"

"Yes ive heard the stories. More bad than good or vise versa. Your not the only one getting these what if's, Dan. But I realize that getting caught up in all this mythical crap is ust going to leave you in a dead end. I'm already in deep hot water with Netar and im not planing to go any deeper.

Dan nodded and continued staring outside. We had a quiet dinner and were about to part ways. "What if the myths and legends were right" Dan said right when we were about to separate. I looked at him, he had a face of pity and remorse. I shrugged and walked back down the main road. The myths and legends came from ancient times, back when Aetherians and Nethians were not at war with each other. Many people started to believe that its just your average fairy tale. A few years back I did major researching and studying of the old times. I did not believe but as I read book after book, the evidence, findings, etc. etc. were nearly convincing me. I looking at the old books for a while now.

It was one of those moments. The moments where you just think where are we in the world, in this realm, this galaxy. Where was our origin, how were me created. Our makers? Creators? I sat down on the barriers of the the border walls playing with my Dark gloves. The gloves enhances dark art power to do things that normal demon cant do. I looked up at the lavender sky, just thinking. I came to my senses 'Snap out of it!" I muttered to myself. I hopped off the border and slidded down the wall. I made my way back when I heard talking coming from the back.

I carefully sneaked around and noticed the one talking was Netar. He was talking to Mia! Secretly...

"Listen now Mia. Dont kill Pixel unless its a last resort. Word from the council is to capture him alive." Netar muttered

Capturing Pixel alive? I thought to myself

"*sigh* the council says that now that we have located Pixels exact location, we can capture him and turn him back to his Nethian form. They are planning to use the Red Matter again. Your job is the utmost importance. Now go."

What is this? This all seems fishy. I followed Mia to the Star Ship docks. She went in one of the transport ships which was piloted by a soldier. Moments later when they left I hopped into my ship and set a course for Earth.


	12. Chapter 12: Amber the Blaze(tte)

**#12**

_**-Amber the Blaze(tte)-**_

**Cupa's POV**

_ ** I managed to finally get off my comfortable bed, rubbing my eyes.**_ Blue really made these beds soft and fluffy. I could sleep in there through the whole day if my body and mind allowed me to. I brushed my teeth, pecked at my long fangs to make sure it was clean and washed my face in the bathroom and headed back to my room to get dressed. I took off my bottom undergarments and my sweater, which is what I usually wear to sleep. The sweater had a "cute" cat face woven on the front part, right in the middle. I thought it was some kind of joke when Blue made it but seeing the detail and every strand woven into the fabric just shouts out how hard he worked on it.

"Nice and cute isn't it?" he told me when he gave me the sweater. Obviously I hated cats, but at that time he didn't know that I am part Creeper, so I wasn't too mad. Andr wanted the sweater really bad since she adored cats. But Blue made the sweater in my size, so too bad. I half ass dressing and just put on my green hoodie that covered a little past my waist and nothing under it.I unzipped till it was about half way towards my breasts (they're too damn small) I usually do that when it's hot or that I'm too lazy. I slipped on my usual plain green panties that make the eyes turn, so to speak. t least im not as revealing as Sara, no one seems to give a damn about what Sara wears, shes way more skin showing than clothes! And finally added my long socks to substitute pants. I looked into the mirror and saw my hair, wild as usual but when you have your hoodie covering all of it its fine. With dressing in oreder I finally headed down the room. Surprisingly it is early morning.

I heard Andr, Sara, and Lilith talking down in the living room. "He's almost done" I heard Andr said. "It looks so like a modern big house, you know?" Lilith commented.

"What are you guys talking about" I said walking down the carpet stairs. They all turned. "Its Pixel, he's building his own house. He worked on it all night." Andr replied. I shoved myself right in the middle of the group and looked out the window. There he was fixing up the house. Looks like he changed out of is bloodied, torn clothes. He wore some nice jeans, a white tank top, and his black fabric necklace with a metal trinity like symbol.

He is a bit more to the skinny side but actually pretty built. Not to mention his see through tanktop that showed an outline of his abdominal muscles. I gripped the sofa and softly bit my bottom lip. His draped clothes covered up his body so I thought he must be scrawny. "Holy crap…" I whispered to myself. I forgot that they were huddled close to me. We were all drawn to the window looking outside at him. "He's got pretty hot stuff, You should go talk to him, Cupa" Lilith said. I wanted to. "H-Hey! I dont really like him!" I muttered but then got shoved outside. I actually kinda did. Lilith closed the door and locked it. "You guys! Open the damn door!"

I pounded on the door begging for her to open it. But her and the others made a simple hand gesture to make me go away and pointed at Pixel. I sighed and walked over to him. He built his house on the large flat grassy area that is fairly forty meters from our house and Blue's, right in the middle. According to the view outside the house is two stories with some windows out of the roof. He also made use of the left over space to make a large garden filled with variety of flowers along with a couple of trees, along with a small fountain in the center.

He must've been reading books about constructing houses. Pixel has been staying at Blue's house for the past few days reading every single book in the library Reading about cooking, crafts, smithing, swordsmanship, and other stuff. I continued to walk over, this should be fun.

**Pixel's POV**

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and continue working on the finishing touches on my nice house I built. I was fatigued slightly since Ive been working on this for the whole night. I studied the building patterns and instructions in one of Blue's books very precise, Inch by inch. I grabbed the flower pots sitting outside and placed the in certain rooms and places around the house. It tied the decor all together perfectly. I walked outside and sat down on the grass thinking about my accomplishments on the house, revised every step, checked the roof for any holes. Seeing that everything was in order I gave a sigh of relief and threw myself back onto the soft grass. I lied down looking at the clear blue sky. I turned my head backwards to see the world upside down but instead of seeing green grass I saw green socks. I retracted my head back a little and saw up someones jacket Cupa was standing almost over me.

Based on how she looked, she looked curious. "A-Ah! Good morning Cupa."

"Heya! I just came to check you out- I-I mean to see how you were doing"

"Ah, Im doing all good. I finally built my house! Wanna come check it out?" I asked

"Wow your house is decked out! Yeah of course I want to see!"

I gently grabbed her hand and gave her a smile. "Then come on, your the first one on the tour!" She smiled and her face checks redden.

I let go of her hand seeing her blush. Was she sick? Or...Or. Right in the trance of thought. My concern was broken. She wrapped her arms around mine. "Cmon!" She said leading the way while dragging me behind. I guess she does that with all her friends...Does she?

We both stopped when Lilith's voice echoed through the fields. "Oh damn she went in!" She yelled. We both turned. I saw Lilith, Andr, and Sara looking out the window. I waved but soon again dragged into the house.

**Blue's POV**

I finished making the apple cider and packed it in a small container. I put the container in my shoulder bag along with mugs. Enough for everyone. I picked up the bag and headed outside. I noticed Pixel's big house and began to walk down the path to his house. I was impressed of what Pixel managed to build in one night. It took one night for me, Zac, and Arty to build the girls house. And theirs is not even as big as Pixels! I arrived at the door and knocked. I peaked through the door window and saw that Pixel was just in the middle of giving Cupa a tour of the bottom floor.

Pixel ran to the door and held it open for me to walk in. I gazed upon the interior of the house. It looked even more detailed and fancy than the outside! "Im very amazed...it would seem the book of Constructing Houses helped you a lot then?"

"More than you know" Pixel said laughing.

I sat down on one of the couches and set down the apple cider and mugs. "I told the others to meet over here" I said pouring the cider. Right when I said that the three girls came in with oohs and aahhs. "Impressive isn't it? Pixel, I never knew you were capable of such building potential!" He grabbed a cup of the cider and began downing it like he never had liquids for many days. "Ahh, thats real good stuff there. Sorry, I never had anything to quench my thirst all last night." he said picking another cup that I just poured. "Thanks Blue, but it was all about that book that helped me." He sat down and relaxed on his new sofa, that has a scent of fresh flowers on a spring day. "It must have taken a bit of time getting all the resources and materials for the house and furniture" I said. But was then shocked by his answer. "Oh not at all. It took me only about an hour of two". I upchucked the cider back into the mug that I hoped to swallow in shock. He's quick too it seems.

Soon later Archer and Zac arrived to the house with amazement thus started the first floor has the living room, and the kitchen. The second floor has one master bedroom and two guest bedrooms. Along with a large bathroom. Zac wanted to start a party in here that would last from dusk to dawn. I was about to open my mouth but Archer spoke my mind. "A party needs more people, Zac" Archer said leaning on the couch sipping his drink. Hearing that made me speak up. I was planning to go into the Nether, which I guess is what people are calling it now. Who knows where the name comes from, some say they got it out of a ancient book or something like that. "Guys" I said, getting everyone's attention. "Im going through the portal" Zac and Archer was startled as the rest of everyone else just seemed confused. "The portal, is this weird obsidian structure that takes you to another 'dimension' ". I set down my drink and unzipped my pack and showed it to everyone. "I'm already prepped". Archer slammed his mug down on the coffee table. "You know what happened last time, Blue. And why the hell did you not tell us sooner?"

"Because I'm planning to go with only me and Pixel. I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt"  
"Um We are?" Pixel asked  
"What is this for though?" Zac asked.  
"I'm going to get her"  
Both Zac and Archer talked at the same time. "Why would you want to get her?" and "You know what she'll do right?"  
"Wait who's her?" Andr asked.  
"An...acquaintance" I replied.  
"Well your not going alone." Archer said grabbing his bow and counting his arrows. "Yeah!" Zac said standing up  
"What is this other dimension anyway?" Lilith asked. "Its not really a dimension and its this place that people call hell. But to me its just a fiery place, very dangerous".  
"well we like dangerous" Lilith said hugging the others close to her with one arm. "Come on can we go?" Lilith asked.  
"Im sorry but no"  
"Can we please?" Andr said. "I'm curious" She looked at me with puppy like eyes.

Damn. I'm cornered here. I sighed heavily "Fine". Bringing them along would have to mean extra precaution but I know Pixel can handle his own and that he can help guard. Andr hugged me tightly which made stunned and nonplussed. "I-I...um" I couldn't speak. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran off with the others. Good thing she an off or else she would have seen me sweating and red all over. Zac gave me a little nudge. "Heh, you didn't even kiss her yet?" Which I guess he asked because of my reaction. "Like you haven't with Lilith?"

"H-Hey Im getting there!" We both caught up with our friends and met at the center house. "I remember leaving the Flame juice here" I said. "flame juice?" Cupa asked. "Yes this will reduce the heat, and protect you from fire." I replied while bringing out several cases. "I made a lot for future references."

"Amazing!" Pixel blurred out. "Yeah I've been learning alchemy through my books" I said

"Your going to have to teach me one day!" Pixel said. He was curious about the taste and was about to take a drink.

"Hey! Don't drink it now! The effects don't last forever!"

"A-ah sorry"

Soon we had all the things we needed for our little adventure. The only thing that worried me is about the monsters that resides in there. Also trying to get Amber to come with us back to the over world. How we met is quite a story.

It was about a couple of years ago. I decided to try potion making because Doc mentioned it to me. So in order to get the basic ingredient, I had to go into the "Nether". Of course I had Zac and Archer come with me. As we progressed through the flaming lands we encountered A group of floating, flying monsters called Blazes. Luckily they weren't focused on us because they were a playing a game sort of like soccer, but with a ball of fire and everything is floating. It seemed that all the blazes were getting beaten by this girl thats the same age as us...

_Couple years back_

"hey! who the heck are you?!" Damn they spotted us! Wait did one of them just talk?

"Hey! Im talking to you!" My...I didn't know blazes could ta- wait. Thats a female blaze? She looks so human...Perhaps a hybrid?

"H-Hi, Im Blue and these are my friends Zac and Archer." I said looking back at my friends. Archer was reading his bow and Zac was about to unsheathe his dagger. I motioned my hand to make them stop. We didn't want to aggravate them."hmm...well im Blazette, yeah a cliche' name for a female Blaze so people just call me Amber"

"Sorry for being hostile. We never have any visitors come to these areas. Besides im in the middle of a match here." She said with a calmer voice. As she decent down to the ground. Now I had a perfect image of her. She had bright long gold hair, illuminating orange eyes. Wore a maroon bra, and what it seems to be gold armor for shin guards. Not to mention the hot rods that were orbiting us that then went back to her.

"Ah, so what brings you in this crap hole" she said taking off the gold leggings and boots which showed that she was just wearing undergarments, where is her shorts or something?!

"I-I" I stuttered

"Come on dude, spit it out" She said. Crap what should I say? I continued to stutter as Zac rushed up to me and shut me up with his hand. "haha sorry about my friend. he was just looking at your body is all!" Zac said with an idiotic laugh. Dammit! I quickly bit the skin on his palm, he removed it out of my face with a screech. But before I could say anything to correct Zac she just laughed and said "haha! thanks! Of course the best Blitz player has to have to be fit!"

"Blitz?" I said with a questioning tone. "You've never heard of Blitz before? Oh of course, your not from here. You live on Earth right?"  
"Um...Yes" I replied. "right its basically like that game you guys know of, Soccer is it? Yeah soccer, but except with a ball its basically a pulse of flaming energy and the goals are these floating rings." She said pointing at the large rings and the orbiting ball of light. "Im the best you see" She said pointing to herself with her thumb. "Im the fastest flier" She seemed rather boastful.

"Hmph...Prove it" Archer said. As usual Archer doesn't like boasting. She gave Arty a stank eye but then shortly smiled, "Just watch me". She jumped up in the air and flew off in a trail of blazing fire. She went as far to the point when we can even see her bright flame. As we urged to try to get a better angle to see her, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was her. "what the hell?" We all turned around to see her just standing there not even breaking a sweat. She laughed, "ha! told you guys im fast. So like I asked earlier, what are you guys doing here...

_(Present)_

"And then I told her that we were here just to get some materials, netherwart to be exact" I said continuing my story about how the three of us met her. "She's a tomboyish, athlete kind of gal' " Archer said. After she had shown us her stupendous speed of flight, Archer gave some props and respect to that. "Im still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you guys went into a hell like place when you guys were only like fifteen years old!" Cupa was still surprised. "Wait why do you guys seem worried or even frightened to confront her?" Andr asked. Her asking that sparked some memories that I wished that I had forgotten. I gave off a sigh and continued to reply. "Well...you see" I said rubbing my neck "Me and Amber had a...uhh"

"Uhh?" The girls and Pixel said urging me to go on. "Well a-a relationship".  
"O-Oh" Andr said looking down, she seemed sad. "Do you still like her?" She asked softly  
"Oh of course not, she unstable I tell you! Speaking of unstable or relationship didnt last that long and when I said that we should break up, I ended up with second degree burns! Besides I have some one else in my mind." I put my hand on Andr's shoulder causing her to look up at me. I hesitated and ended giving off a wink. She seemed to like it, she looked away all shy like but with a small smile. I walked on, passing Zac. "Smooth move" he said sarcastically. We continued on for a bit and finally ended up to an old house with the unlit obsidian gateway. "finally were here!"

**Author's Note: Hey peeps sorry for the looong wait but allas we all have lives to live am I right. In those days of non-typing ive been brainstorming ideas of the upcoming chapters. Along with maybe a sword included...? We will see! Thanks for viewing! Please follow and fav to help keep updated on the upcoming chapters and possible release dates. Spread the word! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Monsters of the Fire

**#13**

_**-Monsters of the Fire-**_

**Archer's POV**

_**I never liked this place. **_The surrounding red rocks. The sands of lost souls scream as I set afoot. We followed into the depths. My once steady hand cramped up as I grip the Oak Bow, unease. I kept scanning the area, looking for any slight movement. I have to admit, I was tense. A crackle sound echoed through the large area. It was in the back of us. I quickly drew out an arrow and load it in my bow, pulled back and aimed behind us in a blink of an eye. As I search frantically, I felt a touch of some ones palm. I jerked my head back but to only see Sara with her hand on my shoulder. "It was probably nothing"

Her voice sort of soothed me and lowered my tension level. I gazed upon every detail of her sparkling grey eyes. She smiled and continued strolling with the others. I watched our backs, carefully. "hard to believe you ventured through here when you guys were only like fifteen or so." Lilith said. She was right, it is hard to believe. At that time I didn't really noticed the real dangers of this place.

The ground started to give a slight vibration. We halted and looked around. I noticed Blue whipped out his Nano Saber. "Magma Cubes" he murmured. "M-Magma Cubes?" Cupa said her voice unsteady. In front of us what was I thought a rock started to emerge from the ground. We all backed up due to its colossal size. The monster was fully up on its feet. Its arms and legs stretched oozing out lava. "I thought magma cubes were, you know, cubed?!" Zac yelled. Of course Blue had an answer. "Evolution" he said.

I ran forward and released an arrow that went through his head. I didn't look like any damage was affected on it. Andr ran in front of me with her hand looking like she was holding a purple essence. With a grunt she launched a blast of her Ender energy at the hardened rock chest of the Magma monster. An explosion made contact on the chest but as the dust cleared, it was still standing. I almost forgot that female Enderhumans can emit a powerful blast of Enderomic energy. But what surprised me the most is her combat abilities. "Pixel! " She yelled. Pixel came running with his arm glowing with waves of Lumine essence.

His white coat flowed back like a long cape. With his left hand he grabbed hold of Andr's hand that she was reaching out. They vanished for a split second and reappeared midair. She launched Pixel straight towards the titan's head. She teleported back right next to us. Still in the middle of awe Sara grabbed my bow and one arrow and aimed right between the eyes of the monster. The arrow pierced through the rock only to see it sticking out of his head. Then noticed Pixel charged with power, blasted the metal alloy arrow, which cause the arrow be shot through the head with unbelievable force.

The monster, moaning, fell on its back making a loud thud. The three of them breathed heavily. As we all hoped that the beast was eliminated but only to be disappointed to see it getting back up from once its grave. "Well that was a bust" Zac sounding discouraged. Out of options. We started to back up as the monster got enraged and began roaring furiously. A light orange streak of light slashed right through the mobs hard core chest causing the Magma cube to stumble and fall back down. But this time as it fell its glowing orange light faded to the point where there was no light coming out of its shell. That is all it was now, a shell. I felt relieved that the beast is put down but another subject has concerned me. Who killed it?

A familiar wicked kind laugh emerged towards the direction of the giant. We went over to see who it was. Isn't it obvious? Amber stood on top of the Magma Cube with one foot on its head. She was tossing an illuminating orange crystal. It must have been the power source, the living energy of the giant cube. Snickering Amber looked over to Blue then stopped but to only smile again showing her sharp white fangs. "You do know you have to take out its life crystal right?" She asked sarcastically at Blue. "Of course I know! What did you think we were going?". She leaped from the head and landing straight in front of Blue causing him to stumble back. she looked very different from the last time we saw her. She wore a Orange long coat with various designs, a black and irradiating orange bra (Seams she dissed her maroon one that she wore a couple of years ago), and matching up to the waist shorts. "Hm, good to see you two" she said looking at me and Zac. "But as for you..." She said looking at Blue and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him close to her face. This cant be good.

**Blue's POV**

Trapped like a dog in a cage, who knew what she was going to do next. She leaned in closer to me, peering into my eyes. She still has those lust looking orange and yellow eyes. What was once beautiful now looked terrifying. One could fall into her charm and beauty, but no know know her like I do. On the outside she is a sporty like person, but on the inside you could say she is like a she-devil. But seeing that she has an unusual power she used to take down the magma cube, only god knows what shes been up to. "Why didn't you visit more often?!" She yelled and hugged me tightly. Dumbfounded, I froze. "Um, good to see you too?" I managed to say. I could the feel the stares of my friends looking behind my back. I quickly withdraw from her grasp. "I hope your not still angry about couple of years ago." I said.

"Oh that? No, Im all good. Besides that I see you have made some new company?" Hearing that from her gave me relief and began to introduce Sara, Lilith, and Andr. But when I was about to introduce Pixel, he beat me to it. he stepped up giving his usual greeting, "Hey there i'm Pix-" as he managed to say until he was cut off by Amber "Hmm..." She said looking at Pixel top through bottom. Pixel thought he had something on his white cloak and looked at himself, "A-Ah, is there something on me?"

"Mmm...Huh? Oh no. Its just ive never seen a cute looking guy in a long time." She said, of course Pixel was giving the "Aw shucks" body gesture with a red face that was not from the heat of the atmosphere, if you know what I mean. "You look pretty cute yourse- *Muffled Noise*" Pixel said as Cupa covered his mouth with her hand. "H-Hey what about me?" Zac asked to Amber. "Oh right, umm. Out of 10 I thing your a 6"

"Eeeehhhh?! Come on I gotta be better than that!" the rest of us just chuckled at the conversation at hand. "So Amber, What are you doing now"

"Eh nothing much just trying to defend a city from angered monsters. you know the usual" She said shrugging her shoulders. "Was that A joke?" Archer whispered to me. "City?" I asked.  
"yeah due to my awesome talents" There she goes boasting again "The local nation here gave me special combat training and how to use my inner blaze energy to help fight off the beasts that have been acting up lately along with their combat forces"  
"You joined an empire?"  
"Well yeah. It's actually easy progressing through the ranks. Your actually talking to the captain of the Red Guards" she said pointing to herself.  
"What why would they make you a captain? Your out of control, destructive! Insan-" I quickly stopped Archer by shoving him back. "Ahem, what Arty is trying to say is that is really impressive. So what is the situation?" i asked. She turned and faced her back toward us and gave off a sigh.  
"Its not been good. The creatures have been taking over many areas that we once seize control. We have been being pushed back all the way to the city walls. We have been getting attacks from those things dont know why these things have been acting up all of a sudden"  
"What kind of creatures?" Archer asked. Amber pointed to the big monster she slain behind her "And many more"

"But besides me. What are you guys doing here, its dangerous" She asked. I stepped up.  
"We came here to hopefully find any clues about Pixel's third race"  
"Wait third race? He's a Tri? Don't see that everyday. You just get better and better" She said looking at Pixel again, biting her lower lip. Her rods started to grow brighter and brighter.  
"Um hellow?" I said getting Amber's attention. "O-Oh sorry"  
"So you think there is any old ruins or something around here" I continued.

"Well there is some old ruined up castle not to far from the city but that place is swarming with magma golems and other weird shit"  
"Great! can you take us there?"  
"Hold it!" She yelled. Dammit, I knew there is a catch or something to this. "If you want me to help you guys you must help me first"  
"with what?"  
"Just gotta help me and the rest of the army rid of the beasts at the border" She said. This is bad. We cant put all of us into this conflict. Its too risky.  
"Im sorry but we cant help you out with this. Its to dangerou-"  
"Ill go" Pixel said. We all turned to him. "You cant be serious" Lilith said. "You dont know what your getting yourself into, Pixel" Sara said.  
"Yeah, I dont know about this" Andr followed. We all told him it was a bad idea but he seemed he is into this cause.

"Listen, guys. Many innocent peoples lives are at risk. I just cant allow these monsters to rob the innocent of their lives, land etc. Besides the monsters are in the way of finding out who I am, I must beat this you guys dont want to go, its fine. I'll be back soon." He turned and faced Amber "I'll help"  
Amber smiled "Awesome! Were gonna have lots of 'fun' you and I" She grabbed hold of Pixel's hand and started walking away. We stood still. Not knowing what to do. I could tell everyone was feeling bad that we left Pixel on his own. Arty sighed and sat down. Out of the blue Sara opened up. "Ugh, screw it. Come on girls! All four of them started running to Amber and Pixel yelling their names, telling them to wait up. "We have to help them" Zac said. "We have to". Zac helped Archer up and looked at both of us. I nodded my head. "Eh, there is still plenty of adventure room for me". We caught up to the others in a flash. "So where we going" Lilith asked. "Hetabire City".

We continued walking. Zac kept asking Amber desperately that why he was only a six, quite amusing. As we trekked we encountered monsters made out of hard rock and lava fused together. Their eyes bright, filled to rim of the jar of rage. We had several encounters. But when we all get ready to fight back, Amber already made quick work of them. She has changed dramatically. I still see some of her strange, unique characteristics but most of hidden under her coat of secrets, which I tend to uncover. She is more...mature, more... adult. I noticed a symbol on one of her small armor pieces. She didn't have that much protection, she still wore a skimpy type of look.

Through out my travels ive learned that even the most dangerous, unstable places can look magnificent. We walked along side a lava crevasse. "Dont look down, or you can, I dont really care" Amber said. Out of curiosity we all did. It was at least a hundred foot drop into the abyss of magma. Cupa shrieked and jumped back. Amber noticed us falling behind cause of the sight of the crevasse and floated over to us, "You know you shouldn't be looking over to long, the fire gargoyles can see you". I couldn't see any fire goblins though, blended in with the red rock maybe? I asked Amber. "If you see bubbles on the surface of the lava that are not expanding or popping, those are their eyes."  
"What?" Archer yelped. As I continued to to look I saw demonic like wings started to rise out of the magma like a zombie coming out of a grave. The redden beast started to rise up along with several others. The monsters looked like they are about a foot higher than me, with hands that could fit your entire head. "They're coming!" Sara yelled. I powered up my Nano blade, Pixel beside me released the blue flame like energy that emitted out of his arms. Archer readied his arrow and bow. Archer and Pixel took quick precise shots at the goblins. It took a few blasts/arrows to take down one but not too many. When one got close, I swiftly slashed one across the torso, almost cutting the gargoyle in half. But as one goblin fell, three more took its place. "there is too many of them!" Pixel yelled. Before I only took a few swings at a goblin that breached through the crevasse crack but know Im desperately trying to kill all the ones that were near us. Quickly killing a few of them one caught me off guard and lifted me about fifteen feet off the ground. The beast's hand gripped me in between my neck and my right shoulder. Its claws digging into my skin, causing me to bleed through my jacket and shirt. I screeched in pain. Before losing feel in my right arm I tossed my blade to my left hand and quickly sawed off the gargoyle's hand off of me. The creature howled and kicked me in the gut away from it, causing me to spew out more blood from my mouth. As gravity pulled me down, I felt the hot air brush against my back. The howling wind as i fall through the sky. I could hear a faint yell of my name. It was probably Andr. Falling through the skies of hell, I heard a jet like sound getting close to me. I looked to my right and I saw a yellow beam of light racing to me. It was Amber, flying at amazing speed. She caught me in mid air and began to descend. I could feel her body warmth, the cushion of her breasts, I blinked and looked at her. She gave off a smirk, "Still weak, huh?" She asked sarcastically. "Hey hot stuff get ova' here".

"Me?" I heard Pixel say. "Who else? Here carry Blue and all of you! Head over there through the tunnel, Ill keep them off you!"  
I now felt Pixel's soft silk cloak. He looked down at me with a face of sorrow. But then lightened up and smiled. "Dont worry Blue, you'll okay in a jiffy"  
Weird how he can keep happy at distress times like this. Through my peripheral vision I saw Andr running near Pixel, looking at me. I could tell she was worried. In the back ground I could hear blasts of explosions and roars of the gargoyles death cries. But the intense blasts began to become softer as my sence of hearing began to fade, along with my sight. I could barely hear someone say "He's losing too much blood!". After that was only in my own head. I blanked out.


	14. Message from the Author

**Message From Porkchops456**

Hello viewers. I think you realized the disappearances of chapters coming out for Aether Rift

Well Let me enlighten you with a little story.

Well actually its basically what ive been doing.

SOOOOOOOOO, I had like a bunch of school stuff to do like projects, essays, posters, and so much more.

Plus I was sick for a little while.

But now im back!

And soon the chapters will come out.

But while I was doing stuff I was brain storming ideas….

Of course we are going to progress through the Love story side of everyone

As well advance through the plot of Pikusaru (Pixel)

Buuuuuut there are going to be new characters in the story.

And it rhymes with Fox Spirits… :D

Also Im going to add more Mature content…If you know what Im sayin…

But thanks for 2,000+ views guys and stay tuned!

**Lilith:** What the fuck…where were we the last, like what? Freaking year?! God damn!

**Archer:** Yeah, like we were in a middle of action stuff and left everyone at a cliff hanger…

**Blue: ** Oh god I remember, wasn't I like unconscious? And like losing blood?...Oh crap I was! 0.o

**Sara: ** I cant do jack shit without a bow… the next chapter better give me one .

**Andr:** …I like my powers… Pew Pew!

**Zac: **Guys! We should have like a big come back chapter or something! That will be epic!

**Cupa: **Why am I such a liability?! I cant do anything! I hope I get like powers or something! Anything!

**Pixel:** ...


End file.
